Le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Mia arrive en première année à Poudlard avec Hermione, Ron et Harry. Elle se lie d'amitié avec eux, et les jumeaux. Mais, une personne décida qu'elle allait faire tout pour gâcher leur amitié ; Draco Malfoy. Le blond est le seul à connaître le passé de Mia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**

C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce ... JE CRÉE ENFIN MA FICTION. \o/

**Titre :** Le coeur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore.

**Résumé :** Mia arrive en première année à Poudlard avec Hermione, Ron et Harry. Elle se lie d'amitié avec eux, et les jumeaux. Mais, une personne décida qu'elle allait faire tout pour gâcher leur amitié ; Drago Malefoy. Le blond est le seul à connaître le passé de Mia.

**Disclamer :** Bon, bien sûr, tout appartient à JK Rowling ! Inutile de le préciser, je pense. D'ailleurs, si j'avais été elle, j'aurais pas tué Fred, snif. Mais on s'en balek de c'que je pense. :')

**Rating :** J'ai mis T parce qu'il y aura surement un lemon, à un moment héhé. *grosse perverse*

Chapitre 1 ; L'arrivée à Poudlard.

- Mh... Je vois... Oh ? Ah... Evidemment... Tiens ? Mh... GRYFFONDOR !

Le ChoixPeau enfin enlevé de sur sa tête, Mia fila rapidement vers la table des Gryffondors. Les joues rouges, elle s'assit à côté d'un roux, qui était passé avant lui. Elle sourit timidement face aux applaudissements, et aux exclamations de joie de deux autres rouquins, surement jumeaux. Celui à ses côtés lui sourit.

- Salut, moi c'est Ron ! Lui dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Sa... Salut... J'm'appelle Mia...

Ron se tourna vers le ChoixPeau, qui venait d'envoyer Harry Potter à Gryffondor. Le brun s'assit en face de Mia, à côté d'une jeune fille, qui parlait avec un des jumeaux.

- Harry, on a de la chance, on est ensemble ! S'exclama Ron.

- C'est vrai. Salut, tu es ... ?

- Mia ! Répondit aussitôt Ron, sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de parler.

- Ra-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter... Dit-elle d'un ton respectueux.

Quand Harry grimaça légèrement, Mia se pinça les lèvres, en rougissant. Visiblement, elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Je... Pardon !

- Ne t'excuse pas ! S'il te plaît, tutoie moi. Et ne m'appelle pas "Monsieur Potter", juste... Harry.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire, que Mia lui rendit rapidement. La fille à côté d'Harry se tourna vers eux, et sourit à la blonde en face d'Harry. Mia se présenta une nouvelle fois, puis Dumbledore prit la parole. Elle releva le nez pour regarder le professeur, et l'écouta attentivement, alors que celui-ci, rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, avait fait taire chaque élève. Après avoir rappelé les points du règlement qu'il considérait important, il les regarda tous.

- Sur ce, chers amis, place au festin !

Aussitôt, les plats se remplirent, et elle regarda son voisin plonger sur la nourriture. Elle regarda ensuite les autres Gryffondors, puis murmura.

- B.. Bon appétit...

- Merci Mia, à toi aussi ! Répondit les jumeaux en même temps.

Elle les regarda, clignant des yeux, puis rougit. Ils avaient du entendre son prénom lors de sa petite discussion avec Harry. Ron, Hermione et Harry lui souhaitèrent également un bon appétit, et alors qu'elle décollait son regard du visage du jumeau le plus proche d'elle, elle murmura une seconde fois.

- Me.. Merci...

Elle se servit, puis commença à manger, alors qu'Hermione parlait.

- Je suis pressée d'être en cours de Métamorphose, c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui s'occupe de ce cours, il paraît qu'elle est très douée, et puis...

- On a compris, Hermione ! La coupa Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione se rangorgea, puis mangea silencieusement. Mia la regarda, curieuse. Cours de Métamorphose ? Mia, une petite blonde aux yeux marron foncés, elle, était née d'une mère moldu et d'un père sorcier. Mais, son père avait refusé catégoriquement de lui expliquer ce qu'était Poudlard, et elle ne savait pratiquement rien de la magie. Son père avait quand même était lui acheté les fournitures spécifiques, tel que son hibou, Ukyo, un nom venant de son manga préféré du monde des Moldus. Elle était aussi enthousiaste qu'Hermione, pressée d'aller en cours. Ron, quant à lui, expliquait qu'ils utilisaient souvent la magie, chez eux. Il présenta aussi les jumeaux à Mia, qui ne savait pas leur prénom.

- Donc, lui c'est Fred, et lui c'est George. Expliqua Ron.

- N'importe quoi, JE suis George, lui c'est Fred. Contesta un des jumeaux.

- Inadmissible ! Après notre mère, notre frère!

- Vous vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup... Dit Mia d'un air pensif.

- On est jumeaux, c'est normal. Répondit George en lui souriant.

Mia lui rendit timidement son sourire, puis finit son assiette. Elle regarda Hermione, qui la fixait.

- Mia, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Davis. Mia Davis... P-Pourquoi ?

- Moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu es née d'une famille de sorcier ?

- N-Non... Ma mère est une ... Moldue. Mais mon père est un sorcier ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

- Mes parents sont tous les deux Moldus. Tu connais des sorts ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- N-Non... Enfin, euh si... J'en connais juste un... Lumios... Avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Hermione et elle continuèrent de parler, jusqu'à ce que chaque table se lèvent, et suivent son préfet. Ils allèrent à leur salle commune, et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau. Mia se mit sur la pointe des pieds, sans comprendre. Quand un autre roux donna le mot de passe, que le tableau pivota, et qu'ils entrèrent, Mia s'arrêta, la bouche entre-ouverte, regardant la salle d'un air émerveillé. Fred et George se penchèrent chacun d'un côté de sa tête, en souriant.

- Alors ? Demanda Fred.

- Wow... Répondit simplement Mia.

Ce n'était pas la plus jolie salle du château, à coup sûr, mais Mia s'y sentit tellement bien, qu'elle trouvait ça extraordinaire. Mia regarda le canapé devant le feu, où Fred et George filèrent s'asseoir. Hermione semblait également à l'aise, car elle s'était déjà installée sur un fauteuil, un bouquin sur les genoux. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien. Harry, Fred et George étaient assis sur le canapé, Ron sur un autre fauteuil, et Mia restait debout. Harry regarda Mia, puis lui sourit et tapota la place entre lui et George, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle se glissa timidement entre eux, et remercia Harry de lui laisser une place puis fixa le feu.

- C'est bien, ici. Dit-elle, souriant légèrement.

- C'est vrai. Affirma Harry.

- On... On s'y sent comme chez soi. Ajouta Mia.

- Exact ! Dit George. C'est chez toi, maintenant.

- Enfin, c'est ta deuxième maison. Confirma Fred.

Mia sourit aux jumeaux, et à Harry, puis, quand il fut tard, elle alla dans son dortoir, avec Hermione. Elle se changea, et se coucha, contente d'être à Poudlard, et impatiente de pouvoir être en cours, et apprendre pour de vrai la magie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 ; Première journée de cours.

Quand Mia ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore sombre dans le dortoir. Elle se glissa silencieusement hors de son lit, s'étira, puis s'habilla, tout aussi silencieusement. Elle se coiffa, ses cheveux blonds foncé tirant sur le châtain tombant en cascade ondulés sur ses épaules, s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos. Elle prit un petit carnet de sa valise, et sa plume, puis alla dans la Salle Commune. Elle ouvrit le carnet, et commença à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je viens d'entrer à Poudlard. J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor. Le ChoixPeau est très étrange, tu sais. C'est un chapeau basique, mais il parle, il chante ; il a un cerveau ! C'est très perturbant. Il est trop grand pour pratiquement tous les élèves, et quand je l'ai eu sur la tête, je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien. Ensuite, quand je me suis assise à la table des Gryffondors, mes camarades m'ont applaudis, et deux roux, les Jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, sifflait, et criait. Ils étaient contents. J'ai fais la connaissance de Ron, qui est le frère des jumeaux, et j'ai aussi rencontré Hermione, une Gryffondor intelligente et plutôt gentille, et Harry. Oui, Harry Potter ! Il est gentil. J'ai découvert la Salle Commune ; c'est une grande pièce chaleureuse, et je m'y sens comme chez moi. J'aime beaucoup Poudlard, j'ai hâte de commencer les cours. D'ailleurs, il fait jour, et j'entends des pas. Je te raconterais ma journée ce soir. _

Mia ferma son carnet, le vérouilla, puis se tourna vers les escaliers menant au dortoir féminin. Hermione descendit, habillée et coiffée. Mia lui sourit, puis rangea sa plume et son carnet dans sa valise. Elle revint dans la Salle Commune. Puis, elles allèrent ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron arrivant peu après, à moitié endormi et mal coiffé.

Après avoir manger, ils allèrent en cours. Hermione était la seule à lever tout le temps la main, à chaque question. Mia, elle, s'abstenait de répondre, mais écrivait tout du cours, assise tantôt derrière Hermione, tantôt devant Ron.

Le dernier cours qu'ils avaient, avant le dîner, était le cours de Potions, au grand désespoir de Mia. Les Gryffondors avaient cours avec les Serpentards. Elle se rendit en cours, avec Hermione, Ron et Harry, et, en attendant que le Professeur Rogue arrive et les fasse entrer, elle croisa ... Draco. Draco Malfoy.

- Weasley, Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe et... Oh ? Davis ? Tu as des amis, maintenant ? Tu as enfin quitter les bras de ton père et...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, Mia lui écrasa brusquement le pied. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue arriva à ce moment-là.

- Tiens donc... Miss Davis, si je ne me trompe pas... Moins dix points pour Gryffondor, ça vous apprendra à écraser les pieds des gens.

Mia allait rétorquer qu'il l'avait provoquée, mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire. Mia ne dit rien, et ignora Ron qui demandait à Harry ce qu'avait voulu dire entra en classe, de mauvaise humeur, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne daigna pas lever la main de tout le cours, et quand Rogue posa à Harry des questions dont le brun n'avait pas réponse, elle grinça des dents, pas assez fort pour que le professeur l'entende.

Quand elle alla dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle s'assit, elle était toujours énervée. Elle avait fait perdre dix points à Gryffondor pour un abruti. Ron et Hermione s'assirent à sa gauche, face à face, et Harry s'assit à côté de George, qui était en face de Mia. Fred vint un peu après, et s'assit à droite de Mia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la Miss ? Demanda George en la regardant.

Harry regarda Mia, lui demandant par le regard s'il pouvait leur expliquer, et elle hocha lentement la tête en se servant, marmonnant un petit "Bon appétit", alors que les jumeaux écoutaient Harry raconter l'histoire. Les jumeaux se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Mia, qui jouait avec un haricot vert sur sa fourchette.

- Pourquoi ton père ? Demanda George.

- Rien, il devait trouver un truc pour me vanner, il a prit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, surement. Mentit-elle.

Mia, qui savait pourtant bien mentir en général, ne réussit pas. Ils se doutaient qu'elle mentait, mais ils n'insistèrent pas sur ce point-là.

- T'inquiètes pas, pour les dix points, on en a déjà fais perdre beaucoup plus, tu sais. Il y a le Quidditch, on gagnera forcément plus de points que tu pourras nous en faire perdre. Lui dit Fred.

- Le Quouiditche ? Questionna Mia, les sourcils froncés.

Et c'est ainsi que Fred et George expliquèrent les règles du Quidditch à Mia. Hermione, qui écoutait, s'exclama.

- Ca ressemble à du football !

- Je suis d'accord. Affirma Mia.

- Du quoi ? Demanda Ron, en clignant des yeux.

- Mh... Un sport de Moldu. Dit Mia, alors qu'Hermione se lançait dans des explications.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Mia alla chercher son carnet, puis s'assit sur un fauteuil près du feu et recommença à écrire.

_Cher journal,_

_Me revoici. Tout s'est bien passé, sauf le cours de Potion, avec les Serpentards. Malfoy... Malfoy a fait une vanne par rapport à ... Père. Et je lui ai écrasé le pied, sauf que Rogue est arrivé et à enlevé dix points à Gryffondor à cause de moi. Excuse moi, j'ai fais une grosse rayure, parce que Fred et George essaye de regarder mon... Et merde... Mince, encore une rayure. Je crois qu'ils essayent de me remonter le moral. C'est gentil de leur part... SAUF QUAND ILS ME FONT REFAIRE UNE RAYURE. Bon, je reviens, je vais les tuer._

Mia referma brusquement son carnet, alors que George lisait à voix haute "Bon, je reviens, je vais les tuer". Ils prirent un air apeuré, alors que Mia soupirait, laissant un petit sourire collé ses lèvres. Elle se leva, puis tira les joues de George, puis celles de Fred.

- Vous ne regarderez jamais mon carnet. Leur dit-elle, en souriant.

Fred et George tirèrent la langue à Mia.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, Mimi ! Lui répondit Fred.

Mia prit un air scandalisé, et lui courra après en disant "Mimi ? Mimi ? Fred, sérieux, Mimi ?", alors qu'il se cachait derrière Hermione.

- Hermione, chère Hermione, tu es une super amie, je t'adore tu sais... Dit Fred.

- ... On s'connait ? Lui répondit la jeune fille.

Mia explosa de rire, si bien qu'en se penchant, elle se tint les côtes. Fred ouvrit la bouche, puis fit semblant de pleurnicher dans les bras de George, qui riait aussi. Hermione regarda Mia en riant, puis lui sourit.

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui... Merci, Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux, s'approcha à grands pas, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à courir, elle leur fit un grand sourire.

- Merci. Vraiment.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil, puis alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, regardant le feu, perdue dans ses pensées. Fred et George souriaient, content d'avoir réussi ce qu'il voulait faire.

Au bout d'une heure, ils se levèrent tous, puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et s'en allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Ce soir-là, Mia s'endormit, en souriant, contente.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 ; Les provocations d'un Malfoy.

Le premier cours du mardi, celui de Métamorphose, se passa plutôt bien pour Mia. Elle n'eut aucun problème, et comprenait ce qu'expliquait le Professeur McGonagall. Ensuite vint le cours de Vol sur Balai. Les Gryffondors se présentèrent donc au cours, et fut surpris dans le mauvais sens du terme de trouver les Serpentards. Des balais étaient disposés par terre, et ils se mirent chacun à côté d'un balais. Le professeur Bibînne se présenta, puis leur expliqua que d'abord, il devait dire "debout", pour que leur balais vienne dans leur main. Mia respira calmement, fixa son balais, et murmura un petit "debout". Le balais bougea légèrement, mais pas assez. Professeur Bibînne lui conseilla d'être plus ferme dans sa voix, et de parler plus fort. "Debout !" cette fois, sa voix avait été autoritaire, et ses joues qui rougissaient légèrement quand, après Harry, son balais vint dans sa main. Elle sursauta légèrement, puis sourit, en serrant doucement sa main autour de son balais. Ensuite, elle leur expliqua comment voler. Draco, qui avait prit le RappelTout de Neville, s'envola, puis se fit poursuivre par Harry, qui redescendit, le RappelTout dans la main, fier. McGonagall le prit à part, puis, après ça, ils reprirent le cours. Mia fut la première, après Harry, Draco et Neville, à s'envoler, plutôt maladroitement. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant, et attérit. Quand chaque élève apprit à voler, le professeur Bibînne décida de leur donner une balle, qu'ils devaient s'envoyer entre eux. Malfoy, qui était là, lança la balle, qui, au lieu d'attérir dans les mains d'Hermione, attérit dans la tête de Ron. Mia, qui savait qu'il l'avait voulu, se pencha du côté de Ron, prit la balle, et l'envoya dans le bras de Draco.

- Oh, tu défends le petit Weasley ? Il n'en a pas les moyens, c'est vrai... Et pour une fois que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne sait pas se débrouiller... Votre Potter n'étant pas là aussi, c'est une stupide... Personne qui doit vous sauver la mise. Je comprends ton père, Davis.

C'en fut trop. Malfoy, qui avait renvoyé la balle, se la vit prendre en pleine tête. Il porta aussitôt sa main à son nez, qui saignait. Mia allait voler jusqu'à lui, mais Hermione la tint par la manche, en faisant les gros yeux. Mia la fixa, hésitante, puis se posa finalement. Le professeur lui donna un devoir de deux parchemins sur le Quidditch, puis le cours se termina, et ils allèrent déjeuner. Draco, lui, alla à l'infirmerie, alors que Mia se laissait tomber lourdement à la table des Gryffondors, ne pouvant s'empêcher cependant de sourire. George et Fred, déjà installé, comme la plupart des élèves, la regardèrent, d'un air interrogateur. Ron, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'installa en face de la jeune fille, en riant.

- Elle... Ahah, non mais la tête qu'il a fait... Ahah...

Ron n'arrivait plus à parler, en repensant à la tête indignée de Malfoy après le coup. Mia se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

- Malfoy s'est moqué de Ron, d'Hermione, et d'Harry. Leur expliqua-t-elle. En fait, on jouait à s'envoyer une balle, il l'a envoyé dans la tête de Ron. Alors j'ai pris la balle, lui ai envoyé dans le bras, mais il s'est moqué et...

- Elle lui a envoyé sur le visage ! Il saignait du nez, il est à, ahah, l'infirmerie ! Termina Ron.

Fred et George regardait Mia, incrédule, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, Mia regardait Hermione, qui semblait désaprouver son geste. Mia avait eu tort, elle le savait : Draco voudrait se venger, et elle risquerait gros si désormais elle faisait un faux pas.

~ Eclipse d'une semaine ~

Les cours se passaient normalement. Il s'avérait qu'Harry avait été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch, en tant qu'Attrapeur. Mais ce n'était pas le seul ; suite à une blessure empêchant une des poursuiveuses de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch pendant longtemps, elle devait impérativement être remplacé. Le professeur Bibînne décida donc de directement tester les capacités des élèves volontaires pour le poste de Poursuiveur, qu'importe son année, car le Professeur McGonagall avait insisté pour que Gryffondor puisse jouer contre les autres équipes. Lors d'un cours, Mia fut désignée par le Professeur Bibînne pour qu'elle montre si elle arrivait à tirer dans un but avec le Souafle. Elle essaya, et marqua. Elle fut donc pris avec Harry dans l'équipe. Fred avait renvoyé un Cognard, qui avait failli atteindre Mia dans le dos, lors d'un entraînement, et George renvoya également un Cognard, qui manqua la tête de la jeune fille.

Un jour où elle rentrait d'un entraînement, s'étant lavée dans les vestiaires, Mia marchait dans les couloirs, pensive. Mia avait un Astiquateur 7. Toute ses économies étaient passés dedans, et heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander de l'argent à ses parents. Mais elle avait économiser pendant pas mal d'année pour avoir cet argent, et elle n'avait plus rien désormais. Un soupir quitta sa bouche, et elle s'arrêta de marcher quand elle vit Draco, qui avançait vers elle, un gros bouquin dans les bras. Elle serra les dents, en le fixant.

- Davis... Tu me suis, ou bien ? Mon père n'a pas apprécié le coup de la dernière fois, tu sais... S'il en parlait à ton père, je doute qu'il te console... Comment t'avait-il appelé déjà ... ? Il me semble que c'est un mot moldu... Ah oui. "Connasse, apporte moi une bière !" Je me rappelle de la claque qu'il t'as mit quand il a remarqué que la bière n'était pas fraîche...

Mia le fixa, en tremblant légèrement, agacée. Elle s'approcha, mais Draco leva sa main, tendit sa baguette et lança un sort. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parer - de toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment faire-, et ferma les yeux, brusquement. Elle ne sentit rien, juste une grande impression de froid. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit Draco, en face d'elle, pouffer de rire. Elle baissa les yeux, et soudain, sa respiration eut un accro. Sa robe de sorcière avait disparu. Disparu. Envolée. Elle était en sous-vêtements, devant Draco. Elle remercia le ciel qu'il soit seul, et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba à genoux, en se couvrant le corps du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de ses mains. Lui, riant, la fixait d'un air hautain. Heureusement, il ne commenta pas, et s'en alla. Mia resta là, assise sur ses talons par terre, en sous-vêtements, grelottant. Sa poitrine naissante soutenue par un soutien-gorge noir était à moitié couverte par ses bras, et, étant légèrement penchée en avant, les os de sa colonne vertebrale se voyait légèrement. Sa peau, pâle car elle n'avait jamais pu bronzer, n'en trouvant pas l'intérêt, comportait quelque bleus. Mais, le plus choquant était surement qu'elle avait une grande cicatrice dans le dos, légèrement cachée par ses cheveux. Elle se mit alors à pleurer doucement, et, en entendant des pas, elle tourna brusquement la tête, ne voulant pas être vue ainsi. Il y avait deux silhouettes, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Mia cherchait où elle pouvait se cacher ; nulle part. Elle ne pouvait pas. Puis, elle remarqua que les deux silhouettes avaient chacun des cheveux roux. Et... C'était les jumeaux. Forcément. Ils sortaient également de l'entraînement, mais avaient un peu traînés, d'une ou deux minutes de plus qu'elle. Ils approchaient rapidement, alors que Mia essayait de se coller au mur, pour ne pas être vue. Malheureusement, quand elle put distinguer leur visage, eux pouvaient distinguer le sien, et sa cicatrice. Ils s'approchèrent alors, intrigué de voir la jeune fille en sous-vêtements, en larmes, en plein milieu du couloir. Fred et George s'accroupirent près d'elle, qui continuait de pleurer, en tremblant. Ils l'avaient vu. Ils l'avaient vu en sous-vêtements. Ils avaient vu sa cicatrice. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Elle essaya de se relever, mais, une fois qu'elle se redressa, un brusque courant d'air la fit frissonner. Fred regarda George, qui regardait Fred. George ramassa la baguette de la jeune fille, qui était au sol, et Fred la prit doucement dans ses bras, pour se redresser, la portant.

- F-F-Fred ? Qu'est-ce que tu-tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en frissonnant, les joues rougies.

- Je te porte, c'est évident. Répondit-il, en souriant.

George les suivait, puis posa la baguette qu'il avait ramassé sur le ventre de la jeune fille, qui se rappella brusquement qu'elle était presque nue. Elle couvrit automatiquement sa petite poitrine de ses mains, en faisant concurence aux tomates les plus rouges du monde. Fred, en parfait gentleman, ne la regarda pas, se contentant de marcher aussi facilement que s'il portait juste un ou deux livres. Ils marchaient, Mia collée au torse de Fred. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle remarqua qu'il était plutôt musclé. Pour éloigner ses pensées, Mia regarda dans les yeux Fred, puis George. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges.

- Je... Vous dois des explications... En ... Fait... Draco était là, quand je rentrais... Et il a... Enfin... Dit des choses... Et j'ai voulu m'approcher pour le frapper, mais il m'a lancé un sort et... Euh... Je me suis retrouvée comme ça... Après, il est parti... Et Vous êtes arrivés... Expliqua-t-elle, les joues rouges, honteuse.

- C'est vraiment pas un gentleman, Draco. Dit George, en secouant la tête.

- Il est irrécupérable. Ajouta Fred. S'attaquer à une demoiselle... Et en plus, la déshabiller, c'est inadmissible. Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'as pas totalement déshabilée.

Mia grimaça, en remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir été entièrement déshabillée. Elle aurait probablement tuer Draco, après l'avoir torturé. Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit, et tout ses muscles se tendirent d'un coup. Fred baissa les yeux, pour la fixer, faisant attention à ne pas regarder son corps.

- Vous... Vous savez s'il y a du monde à la salle commune ? Je ne peux pas... Entrer dans cette tenue... S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà assez de mal à être ainsi, presque nue, dans les bras de Fred, à la vue de n'importe qui. Visiblement, ils avaient volontairement rallongé le temps pour arriver à la salle, passant pas des couloirs éloignés, qu'ils savaient vides, pour qu'elle ne soit pas vue.

-Je peux te prêter ma veste, mais elle ne couvrira pas entièrement tes jambes. Dit George, d'un air songeur.

Fred posa avec douceur Mia, son pouce effleurant sa cicatrice, provoquant un frisson, alors que George enlevait sa veste, les deux jumeaux fixant un point éloigné de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit le vêtement, qu'elle enfila précipitemment. Evidemment, George avait raison ; on voyait les jambes de Mia, juste à partir des genoux. Elle attacha le haut de la veste, qui se trouvait tout de même plutôt décolleté ; si ça descendait juste un peu plus, on pourrait voir le haut de son soutien-gorge. Fred et George se permirent de la regarder, puis ils hochèrent la tête.

- Bon, ça passe. Par contre, il va falloir trouver quelque chose. A moins que tu veuilles que l'histoire fasse le tour de Poudlard. Dit George.

- N-Non... Il ne faut pas que ça se sache...

- On peut dire que tu t'es douchée dans les vestiaires, et que quelqu'un avait caché tes affaires ? Proposa Fred.

George et Mia hôchèrent la tête, alors que la jeune fille se mit à marcher, tremblant à chaque coup de vent, la fraîcheur s'engouffrant par le bas de la veste. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau, George donna le mot de passe. Fred lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est tard et je suis sûr que la plupart seront couchés. Ca va bien se passer.

Mia le regarda, anxieuse, puis entra, après George. Fred les suivit. Il avait eu raison ; il ne restait que Hermione, Ron, et Harry. Elle leur expliqua rapidement, puis remercia plusieurs fois les jumeaux. George lui murmura qu'ils ne diraient rien, à personne. Puis, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Mia fut heureuse de trouver la chaleur de son pyjama. Elle plia la veste de George, et alla la poser sur la table, dans la Salle Commune. Elle remonta, puis s'étira. Un coup de bec contre la fenêtre la fit se diriger vers celle-ci, et l'ouvrir. Un hibou entra, et Mia décrocha le mot de sur sa patte.

"Ne pleure plus jamais..."

Mia regarda le message, puis renvoya le hibou, sans répondre. Elle fermit la fenêtre, et se coucha, le message sous son oreiller. Elle s'endormit une fois de plus à Poudlard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ; Plan Ron et Hermione.

Le samedi qui arriva, Mia se leva en même temps que le soleil. Elle écrivit rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy, le coup, puis quand il l'avait déshabillée, juste avec un sort. Elle précisa que les jumeaux l'avaient beaucoup aidée.

_... Ils ont vraiment été très attentionnés avec moi. Fred m'a porté, George m'a prêté sa veste, et ils m'ont soutenus. Ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir ce qu'avait dit Malfoy... Ils sont vraiment très gentils. Je suis contente d'être leur amie. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais Fred est musclé... Et c'est très agréable d'être dans ses bras... Ouh la, je divague..._

Quand elle rangea son carnet, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione et elle dans le dortoir. Elle se rappela soudainement que les vacances venaient de commencer. Elle avait refusé de retourné chez ses parents. Pourquoi ? Il est peut être temps de vous expliquer, c'est vrai.

Le père de Mia avait toujours été un homme violent -il se battait souvent-. Mia, ainsi que sa mère, le savait. Un jour, quand elle avait six ans, son père lui mit sa première vraie claque, parce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Ensuite, il la frappa dès qu'elle faisait quelque chose de déplacé. Une mauvaise note ? Une gifle. Une réponse deplacée ? Une gifle. Au début, ce n'était que des gifles. Puis, il s'est mis à l'insulter, en même temps de la gifler. Sa mère ne pouvait rien dire. Son père l'aimait, mais il pourrait la frapper aussi. Alors Mia ne disait jamais à sa mère "Défends-moi, Maman !" Un jour, où son père était rentré totalement bourré, et que Mia, du haut de ses neuf ans, lui répondit mal, et l'insulta d'ivrogne, il piqua une crise. Attrapant une bouteille de vin qui traînait, il lui lança dans le dos. Plusieurs bouts de verres se plantèrent dans sa peau, et une grande griffure horna la tout. Elle fut emmené à l'hôpital. Après ça, son père rentrait toujours bourré. Il la déshabilla, un jour, et lui confisqua ses vêtements. Elle dut se tenir toute la journée dans la honte, nue, devant les employés de leur maisons - cuisiner, serveur, et tout ça-. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veux pas se montrer nue, elle a trop honte, de un, de sa cicatrice, de deux, de la réaction des gens.

Un jour, son père, qui connaissait les Malfoy, les invita chez eux. Il traîta sa fille comme un elfe de maison, devant les invités, et leur raconta aussitôt toutes les "bêtises" de l'enfant. Monsieur Malfoy était d'accord avec les manières de son père. Et Draco savait tout. Vraiment tout.

Mia fixait ses cheveux dans le miroir. Ce matin, ils étaient particulièrement sauvages, et ne voulaient pas se laisser dompter. Elle décida finalement de se faire une tresse, qui se termina dans le milieu de son dos. Elle descendit, habillée, puis remarqua que la veste de George n'était plus là. Il avait du la prendre, après qu'elle l'ait posé. Elle lut La Gazette du Sorcier, puis, quand ce fut l'heure, elle se tourna légèrement, Ron et Hermione descendant chacun de leur dortoir. Hermione semblait de bonne humeur, alors que Ron était encore endormi, les cheveux " en pétard ". Mia se leva, et alla, avec eux, dans la Grande Salle. Ils furent vite rejoinds par Fred et George, à qui elle accorda un petit sourire timide. Ils commencèrent à manger leur petit-déjeuner, silencieux, et Harry déboula, légèrement en retard, mal coiffé. Il s'assit près de Mia, et se servit aussi.

- Ron, vraiment, il faut que tu apprennes à manger. Dit Hermione, en soupirant.

- Mais... Répondit-il, coupé par la jeune fille.

- Fred et George, eux, au moins, sont propres. Tiens, une serviette.

Elle lui tendit une serviette, en secouant la tête, non sans sourire légèrement. Soudain, une conversation entre trois Serdaigle lui revient.

- Oh ! La dernière fois, j'ai entendu trois serdaigle parler. Et je crois qu'elle craque sur vous, les Weasley. Enfin... Il y en a une qui bavait littéralement juste en entendant parler de Ron, et les deux autres parlaient de Fred et George."Oh, Fred a été super à son entraînement, la dernière fois, en plus il est musclé ! Ah, George m'a sourit, j'ai réussi ma vie, je vais me marier avec lui, il est trop beau! Oh, et puis, tu as vu Ron ? Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il est concentré !" S'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix aigüe quand elle imita les trois jeunes femmes.

Ron devint rapidement tout rouge, alors que Fred et George haussait, en même temps, un sourcil. Hermione éclata de rire.

- Fans de la famille Weasley, bonjour ! Dit-elle, en riant.

- Tu aurais du voir leur conversation, c'était étrange. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elles étaient en couple avec eux. Ajouta Mia en riant.

- Nous, on est purement célibataires. Affirma Fred en riant. Par contre, Ron...

- Fred, ta bouche. Murmura Ron, les joues rouges.

- RON ? TU ES EN COUPLE ? S'exclama Hermione, l'air incrédule.

- Mais non ! Lui répondit Ron du tac au tac.

Mia fixa Ron, puis Hermione, et jongla entre les deux, puis se tourna vers Fred, cherchant à comprendre. Quand Fred fit discrètement un coeur avec ses doigts, qu'il pointa son petit frère, puis Hermione, Mia ouvrit la bouche choquée. Elle bougea les lèvres silencieusement, de sorte à dire "Il l'aime ?" et Fred hocha la tête. Mia regarda Ron, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. Heureusement que les deux intéressés n'avaient pas vu la conversation muette entre elle et Fred. Mia ébouriffa les cheveux de Ron, d'un air joyeux, en lui chuchotant.

- C'est vraiment, vraiment mignon. Je suis sûre que tu as ta chance.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, alors qu'il la regardait, les joues encore finirent de manger, puis allèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Fred fit signe à Mia d'aller dans son dortoir, et il fila dans le sien. Mia monta, puis ouvrit la fenêtre quand un hibou qui lui était inconnu entra. Elle lut le message à sa patte.

"Bon**, plan Ron et Hermione**. Il faut qu'on les rapproche. George n'est pas au courant que tu le sais, je l'informerais plus tard. Il faut qu'on trouve un prétexte pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Une idée ? F."

Mia réfléchit, puis écrivit en dessous du message de Fred -car ça ne pouvait être que lui-.

"Ok. Euh... La seule "idée" que j'ai, c'est qu'on a un devoir en botanique, sur les plantes... Ils vont forcément s'aider. Mais il faut éloigner Harry. J'ai un devoir à faire sur le Quidditch, de toute façon, je pourrais demander de l'aide à Harry, comme ça on les laisseras tous les deux ? M, Xx. "

Elle renvoya le hibou, qui revint rapidement. Elle sourit en voyant la réponse.

"Parfait. George et moi, on t'aidera aussi, comme ça on pourra vraiment les laisser. On se voit dans la salle commune, on ira à la bibliothèque pour ton devoir. A dans quelque minutes. F."

Mia renvoya une dernière fois le hibou, mais cette fois, sans message. Elle descendit dans la salle commune avec sa plume, sa baguette dans sa poche, et fit un clin d'oeil à Fred. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, de Ron et d'Harry.

- Mh.. Harry ... ? J'ai un devoir à faire sur le Quidditch, tu peux m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle au brun.

Celui-ci accepta avec enthousiasthme, puis accepta que Fred et George viennent aussi. Ils firent son devoir à la bibliothèque, assis à une table, Harry la conseillant sur certain points, Fred l'aidant à écrire le nom de certaines fautes, George lui apportant un livre sur le Quidditch. Quand ils revinrent, le soir, Mia remercia les jumeaux et Harry. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, et trouvèrent Ron, tout rouge, assis sur le canapé, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il leva la tête vers eux.

- Elle m'a embrassée sur la joue... Leur avoua-t-ils, souriant.

Mia le félicita en riant, alors que Fred et George l'encourageait. Harry lui tapa dans la main, content. En montant, le hibou que Fred lui avait envoyé, venait de poser un message sur son oreiller.

"Bingo, Ron a l'air super content. Bien joué, Mimi. Il nous reste encore du travail pour qu'Hermione l'aime. Enfin je crois. Peut être qu'elle l'aime déjà ? Je comprends pas les filles, il va falloir que tu me donnes le mode d'emploi, et tout le tralala. Surtout celui d'Hermione, elle est trop compliquée. Comme ça, ils seront ensemble ! F."

Mia rit doucement, puis écrit un autre message.

"Arrête de m'appeller Mimi... Freddy ! Ou Fredounet ? Je ne sais pas, pour les sentiments d'Hermione. Pour le mode d'emploi... Non, je te donnerais rien, je préfère te voir patauger pour essayer de la comprendre ! C'est vrai qu'ils seraient drôlement mignons, tous les deux... La fille qui bave sur Ron serait morte de jalousie en apprenant ça. Bonne nuit, Fredounet. M, Xx. "

Mia envoya Ukyo, son hibou, et attendit qu'il revienne. Elle sourit en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas répondu -elle ne souhaitait, en même temps, pas avoir de réponse-. Elle se coucha une nouvelle fois, épuisée.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Je tiens à préciser -mieux vaut tard que jamais- que je ne respecterais pas tout de Harry Potter, évidemment, pour les événements.)**

Chapitre 5 ; Les bonbons de vérité.

Lors de la première semaine, Fred, George -qui avait été mis au courant-, Harry et Mia avaient utilisés tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables pour que Ron et Hermione se rapprochent. Ils passaient les trois quarts de leur temps à laisser les deux seuls, espérant avoir du nouveau au bout d'un moment.

Le premier jour de la deuxième semaine, alors que Mia se coiffait pour descendre, laissant ses cheveux lâchés, elle entendit Hermione se lever. Elle se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit.

- Salut, Hermione.

- Coucou...

Hermione se leva et s'habilla, puis se coiffa. Quelque chose semblait la tracasser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien, ça va.

- Hermione, tu peux me le dire, je ne le dirais à personne. A moins que ça puisse t'aider. Je finirais par le découvrir de toute façon.

- Bon... En fait... Tu sais, ces temps-ci vous êtes toujours occupés ? Et vous me laissez avec Ron ? Et bien hier, quand vous nous avez laissé, Ron... Ron m'a embrassée. Enfin sans faire exprès hein ! Il était debout puis il a glissé et puis nos lèvres...

- Sérieux ? Et... ?

- On s'est embrassés. Mais pas juste lèvres contre lèvres. Je crois que j'ai répondu à son baiser... Je ne sais pascomment je vais pouvoir me comporter avec lui maintenant, je ne sais même pas si je l'aime je...

- Bon, respire. Fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je ne vois que ça.

- Mais je vais être incapable de le regarder et...

- Tu n'as qu'à voir juste Ron... Ron c'est Ron, pas le roux qui t'as, sans le vouloir, embrassé.

Hermione la regarda, respira un grand coup, et elles descendirent. Ce fut la première fois que Ron, Harry, Fred et George étaient levés avant elles. Pourtant, ils semblaient fatigués. Au regard qu'elle échangea avec Fred, elle sut qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Fred, tu veux bien m'expliquer un truc sur le match qu'on va faire contre les Serpentards ?

Le roux sourit légèrement puis hocha la tête. Ils sortirent tous les deux, et aussitôt, Mia lui fit un grand sourire, toute contente.

- Ron et Hermione se sont embrassés hier !

- Je sais, et ...? Demanda Fred, sachant qu'elle savait plus de choses que lui. Ron m'a juste dis qu'il était tombé et que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchés.

- SAUF QUE ! Hermione a répondu au baiser ! Par contre, elle est perdue. Elle ne sait plus comment réagir.

Mia, en parlant, s'était mise à marcher, suivit par Fred. Elle semblait perplexe.

- Je lui ai dis qu'elle devait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais je ne sais pas comment va réagir Ron. Il va l'éviter ? Ou se rapprocher d'avantage ?

- Tu as bien fais. Pour Ron... Je ne sais pas... Il va surement l'éviter, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe.

Mia sourit puis s'étira, contente d'avoir fais son boulot.

- Et toi ? Demanda Fred. Mimi a-t-elle trouvé l'amour ?

Mia se tourna vers lui, lui fit un clin d'oeil puis tira la langue.

-Peut être... Ou peut être pas... Il y a bien un garçon qui me plait... Mais je ne te dirais pas qui. Et toi, Fredounet ?

- Ahah, surspens. Je ne dis rien si tu ne dis rien.

- C'est pas du jeu... Dit-elle, en paraissant faussement triste.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, puis s'installèrent face à face, exprès pour Ron et Hermione. Les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent, et s'assirent aussi face à face. Ron, les joues légèrement rouges, se rappelaient surement les événements de la veille, alors qu'Hermione semblait préoccupée, perdue dans ses pensées. George s'assit en face d'Harry, arrivant en même temps, puis ils commencèrent à manger.

- On va bientôt reprendre les cours. Dit George, pensif.

- Et qui dit cours dit... Rogue... Ajouta Mia, en grimaçant.

Ils grimacèrent tous, sauf Hermione, Harry un peu plus cependant, et alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Hermione conteste, celle-ci n'en fit rien, pensive, n'ayant pas écouté.

- Hermione ? Ça va ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione releva la tête, et Fred et Mia toussotèrent brusquement, en entendant la question.

- Je... Pensais à un sortilège qu'on a appris. S'expliqua-t-elle, sérieuse.

Mia se détendit, puis lança un regard à Fred, et montra George d'un signe de tête. Fred sourit, puis chuchota dans l'oreille de son jumeau, qui haussa un sourcil, puis sourit. George regarda Mia, les yeux brillants, laissant Fred se rasseoir correctement.

- Oh ! Attendez, j'ai acheté ça, c'est un bonbon. Tiens, Ron... Hermione... Dit Fred, en laissant tomber un petit bonbon rose dans leur mains. Ils se levèrent tous, et Ron et Hermione, dans le couloir où ils marchaient tous, mangèrent leur bonbons. Fred et George avaient les yeux qui pétillaient. Mia, d'un air interrogateur, regarda Ron et Hermione.

-Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Hermione.

Mia parut choquée, Harry aussi ; ce n'était pas son genre, de demander ça. La jeune femme plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

- Oui. Répondit Ron. Je t'aime.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron devint rouge écarlate, ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, puis parut déboussolé. Il se tourna brusquement vers Fred et George, imité par Hermione.

- Ok, on se sauve ! S'écria George.

Aussitôt, George attrapa Harry par le bras et se mit à courir avec lui. Fred prit le bras de Mia, et ils s'échappèrent rapidement, Fred et Mia prenant un chemin différent de celui de George et Harry. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'adossèrent à un mur, essoufflé. Fred rit, et Mia l'imita.

- Ça, c'était bien joué ! Dit la jeune fille, en reprenant son souffle.

- George m'a donné les bonbons quand je lui ai dis... Ça dure deux heures. Donc... Ils vont tout se dire pendant deux heures. Je pense qu'on devrait éviter de rentrer à la Salle Commune, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire ?

Mia rit encore une fois, puis se remit à marcher, Fred à côté d'elle.

- C'est horrible, ces bonbons. Tout dévoiler... Démoniaque. Déclara-t-elle. Tu les achetés où ?

- Pas achetés, on les crée ! D'ailleurs il nous reste deux boîtes, il faut qu'on en fasse d'autre... Une boîte contient cinq sachets de huit bonbons.

- Ok, je t'achète un sachet. Je compte bien l'utiliser...

- Pas de problème, mh...

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit un sachet, qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit, puis chercha son argent.

- Je te dois combien ?

- Rien ! C'est cadeau...

- Mais...

- Non. Rien.

- Juste un service en échange alors ...?

- Sûre ?

- Ouais. Sûre.

- Très bien... On va bien s'amuser ! S'exclama Fred.

Mia rangea son sachet dans sa poche. Fred réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait lui demander, en sifflotant, joyeux.


	6. Chapter 6

**(WOUUUPS. Il se peut que, précédemment, j'ai marqué Lumio au lieu de Lumos... JE SAIS JE SUIS UNE QUICHE. Mais quelqu'un m'a affirmé que c'était Lumio donc pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît. :'( )**

Chapitre 6 ; Plan Ron et Hermione réussi !

Fred avait réfléchit toute une journée à ce qu'il pouvait demander à Mia. Il avait d'abord penser à lui demander de lire son carnet, mais s'était ravisé en se disant que ça allait lui plomber le moral, et si elle devait le dire, ce serait en vrai et quand elle le voudrait. Quand ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la Salle Commune, ils furent soulagés en voyant que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé.

- Je sais. Noël approche pas vrai ? Dit-il en la regardant hocher la tête. Tu devras rester là -enfin si tu veux- et porter le pull que va me faire maman.

- Je comptais rester de toute façon, je ne veux pas rentrer. C'est vraiment génial, Poudlard.

Elle sourit légèrement, puis le regarda se lever, disparaître dans son dortoir, et revenir avec un pull en laine où un petit "F" avait été cousu. Mia regarda le pull, puis Fred.

- Ce sera un pull comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, souriant quand Fred hocha la tête. Mais il sera dix fois trop grand pour moi...

- Pas grave, ça fera un style original ! Répondit-il en riant.

Fred se rassit, et Mia bailla. Elle regarda l'horloge, qui indiquait une heure du matin, puis fixa le feu.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller au dortoir...

Fred ouvrit grand les bras, et Mia vint s'y blottir en rougissant. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, l'embrassa sur le front, et elle s'endormit, la chaleur de Fred l'entourant comme si elle avait été dans son lit. Fred s'endormit également, serrant doucement la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, Mia, qui avait le sommeil léger, se réveilla en entendant des chuchotements. Elle était bien, ne voulant pas se lever. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et les cligna quand elle vit Ron, Harry, Hermione et George devant elle. Elle rougit brusquement en se souvenant qu'elle était dans les bras de Fred, qui dormait toujours.

- M-Mia ? Vous... Tu... Fred... Commença Ron.

- On a juste dormi ! Dit-elle brusquement, rougissant autant que Ron pouvait le faire.

-Juste dormi. Répéta une voix ensommeillée derrière elle.

Elle se tourna légèrement, et vit que Fred s'était réveillé.

- Salut. Murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour... Répondit Mia, ainsi que tous les autres.

Fred les fixa, puis referma les yeux, se calant dans le canapé, Mia toujours dans ses bras. Fred finit par desserrer doucement son étreinte, lui laissant le choix. Elle se pencha légèrement, prit la Gazette du Sorcier, puis se remit dans ses bras, les joues rouges écarlates, en commençant à lire. George se tourna finalement vers Hermione et Ron, qui se regardèrent en rougissant. Ils se prirent finalement la main.

- On... Est en couple. Murmura Hermione, en souriant.

Mia les félicita, et sourit quand Fred, qui ne dormait pas -il avait juste fermé les yeux-, leva le pouce vers eux. Ils partirent tous dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, et Mia posa son journal pour regarder Fred, souriante. Il était mignon, comme ça. Mia l'embrassa sur la joue, pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Fred, il faut qu'on aille manger...

- Mph... J'arrive...

Mia quitta ses bras, puis alla rapidement se coiffer. Elle rejoignit le roux, qui semblait un peu plus réveillé, debout dans la Salle Commune. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et déjeunèrent. Quand ils ressortirent de la Salle, Mia prit un bonbon rose de la collection de Fred et George, et réfléchit. Elle se rappela brusquement que demain, les élèves revenaient.

- Beurk, Malfoy revient demain...

Elle grimaça, en faisant tourner le bonbon devant son visage, se demandant à qui elle pourrait le faire manger.

- Bouh.

La voix de Malfoy résonna dans son oreille. Elle sursauta, et mangea sans le vouloir le bonbon. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Draco, alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry partaient sans voir Malfoy, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent près de Mia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Mia.

- Oh, j'ai demandé à venir plus tôt, rien que pour voir ta tête...

Mia recula légèrement, sa baguette à quelques centimètres du visage du blond, mettant une main sur sa bouche pour ne rien dire.

- Davis, tu es tellement contente de me voir que tu en as perdu ta langue ?

- Non, en vérité...

Mia se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire, et elle baissa lentement sa baguette.

- Dégage, Malfoy. Dit George en le fixant.

- Oh, les jumeaux Weasley ! Je ne vous avais pas vus... Vous avez enfin lâchés Potter ? Vous avez compris qu'il ne donnera pas d'argent à votre pauvre famille ? Ni de nouveaux habits d'ailleurs.

Avant qu'ils aient pu tous les trois réagir, Mia plaqua Malfoy contre un mur, les traits sombres.

- Malfoy, ta gueule. C'est pas parce que tu sais tout sur moi que je vais te permettre de critiquer MES amis.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis le relâcha, et s'éloigna, gardant Malfoy à l'oeil. Fred et George la rejoignirent.

- Mimi...

- Oui, je sais, j'aurais pas du mais...

- Non, c'est pas ça. Tu as mangé un de nos bonbons ? Lui demanda Fred.

- Oui.. Sans le faire exprès... Dit-elle, en baissant la tête.

Fred et George se sourirent, et Mia se mordit aussitôt la langue pour ne rien dire.

- Oh... Tu es amoureuse ? Demanda George.

Aussitôt, Mia le regarda d'un air boudeur, puis partit en courant, pour ne pas pouvoir répondre. Mais, les jumeaux connaissant chaque recoin du château, prirent un autre chemin, et arrivèrent nez à nez avec Mia. Elle les fixa, en mordant un peu plus la langue. - Gnnnni... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle repartit en courant, et balança le mot de passe au tableau qui tourna lentement.

- Plus vite ! Demanda Mia.

La grosse dame râla puis la laissa rentrer. Elle se précipita dans le dortoir féminin, et se mit à faire les cents pas. Hermione entra, étant au courant grâce aux jumeaux.

- Assieds-toi, Mia.

Mia s'assit, et Hermione vint à côté d'elle.

- Tu es amoureuse ? Demanda-t-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste t'aider, promis. Je ne le dirais pas.

- ... Oui... Enfin je suis pas sûre ! Je sais pas ! Je... C'est compliqué, je comprends rien !

- Calme toi... Lui dit-elle d'un ton doux. De qui ..? Ne réponds pas si tu veux pas, enfin si tu peux.

Mia mordit brusquement sa langue, en rougissant.

- Bon, attends, il doit y avoir un sort pour contrer ça.

Hermione fouilla dans un gros volume, réfléchissant. Elle le referma, les lèvres pincées, puis sortit. Elle revint, et lui fit signe de venir. Mia descendit, les joues rougies. Fred et George se tournèrent vers elle, en souriant, s'excusant par leurs regards. Mia s'assit sur le canapé.

- Mimi ? Tu aimes bien Draco ?

- Tu veux me tuer, ou bien ? Je le haie. Je le déteste. Dit-elle sombrement.

- Des paroles débordantes d'amour ! Commenta Ron avec ironie.

- Je crois que s'il continue à vanner tout le monde, je vais vraiment le frapper, quitte à finir nue.

Elle soupira, puis haussa les épaules. Elle disait presque tout ce qu'elle pensait.

- Fred, George, vos bonbons sont vraiment démoniaques. Trop démoniaques...

- On sait ! Fred lui tira la langue.

Mia sortit un bonbon de sa poche, et le mit dans la bouche de Fred, qui le tint entre ses dents pour ne pas le manger.

- Mia, che te préviens, che vais te tuer. Dit Fred.

Le bonbon glissa dans sa bouche, et il le mangea à contre coeur.

- Sauf que nous, on a un antidote ! S'exclama George.

Fred se leva aussitôt, et alla ers le dortoir. Mia bondit vers lui, l'attrapant par la taille.

- Si je subis ça, tu subiras aussi ! Dit-elle en riant, essayant de le retenir.

N'ayant pas la force du batteur de l'équipe des Gryffondors, il se libéra facilement. Mia, cependant, glissa sous son bras et se mit devant Fred, les bras tendus.

- Tu l'auras pas, Fred !

Elle avança vers lui, qui recula légèrement. Fred finit par lever les mains en l'air et sortir d'un air résigné. Mia, victorieuse, commença à descendre les escaliers.

- Mimi, tu es amoureuse hein ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air joueur.

-Gnn...

Elle se mordait la langue. Elle retourna dans son propre dortoir, puis en ressortit, commençant à faire un devoir sur les potions, concentrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione.

- Le devoir sur les potions... Franchement, je m'en passerais. Dit-elle en soupirant.

- Tu le fais seulement maintenant ? Je me suis avancée pour tout mes devoirs.

- J'avais pas envie... Dites, cet été on s'enverra des hiboux hein ? Demanda Mia.

- Évidemment. Errol va avoir du mal, mais bon... Répondit George.

- Errol ?

- Notre hibou. Expliqua Fred.

- Oh ! Je vois. On pourrait essayer de se voir, tous, cet été ?

- Je pense que je ne pourrais pas. Oncle Vernon me tuerait si je sortais. Dit Harry en soupirant.

Ron expliqua rapidement, en chuchotant, qui était l'Oncle Vernon à Mia. Elle soupira.

- Dommage... Je t'enverrais Ukyo, de toute façon.

Mia finit rapidement son devoir, aidée par Hermione. Elle alla le reposer dans son dortoir, et ouvrit à un hibou. Elle prit la lettre à sa patte, et le laissa s'en aller. Elle retourna s'asseoir, et ouvrit la lettre, qui était de sa mère.

_Chère Mia,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ton école est bien ? _

_Père a été furieux de voir que tu n'étais pas rentré. Il compte bien te faire revenir, mais je vais le faire changer d'avis, rassure toi. _

_La famille Malfoy est venu à la maison, la semaine dernière. Draco s'est montré hautain à ton sujet, et à celui de ton ami, Harry. Également des "Stupides roux" et d'une euh... Sans deux bourbes ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce sont tes amis? Transmets leur toute mon amitié. J'espère qu'ils prennent soin de toi, ma douce fille. _

_Raconte moi tout._

_Je vais tout faire pour que tu reviennes seulement cet été -j'ai entendu dire que l'été était obligatoirement passé chez les tuteurs-._

_Ta mère._

_P.S. : Ce système de hibou est vraiment compliqué... Nos services sont plus simples !_

Mia sourit légèrement, puis leva la tête. Ils la regardaient tous.

- Mh... Malfoy a été méchant. Il connaît mes... Parents... Et je connais les siens. Les Malfoy sont venus chez moi la semaine dernière et il a été "hautain" envers nous tous. Mère vous transmets toute son amitié.

- Ça explique... Commença Hermione. Mh... Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Alors ... Mère ne précise pas pour Harry et moi, mais pour les jumeaux et Ron, elle a marqué "ces stupides roux" et pour toi, Sang de Bourbe, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

- Et tu ne peux rien dire, toi ? Enfin à ton Père, pour que Draco te lâche ? Demanda George.

Mia se figea, et pâlit.

- Non. Je ne peux pas.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas révéler pourquoi. Elle alla chercher un parchemin, pour répondre à sa mère.

_Chère mère,_

_Je vais... Relativement bien. Mon école est formidable._

_Je ne veux pas rentrer, Mère. J'ai des amis, ici... Justement, Harry, "les stupides roux" sont Ron, Fred et George et la "Sang de Bourbe", c'est Hermione. Draco a surement dit n'importe quoi. J'ai des amis merveilleux. Ils sont tous très gentils avec moi._

_Draco a été méchant avec Harry, et il insulte tout le temps mes amis. Tu penses que c'est à cause de moi ? Je ferais peut être mieux de m'éloigner...? _

_Draco m'a jeté un sort, et je me suis retrouvée en sous-vêtement au milieu du couloir -j'ai quand même eu le plaisir de le faire saigner du nez avant, mais ne le dis pas à Père- et Fred et George ont été très gentils avec moi. Ils m'ont aidé. Mais ils ont vu mon dos, mère... Je ne leur ai pas expliqué. J'ai trop peur._

_Fred et Hermione sont les plus proches de moi. Évidemment, j'aime tous mes amis, mais eux deux sont particulièrement gentils avec moi._

_Je suis très heureuse._

_Je meurs d'envie de te voir, même si je ne peux pas._

_Mia, Xx._

Elle regarda Fred, qui essayait de lire par dessus son épaule. Elle hésita, puis lui tendit finalement la lettre qu'elle venait de terminer. Quand il commença à lire, elle se rappela du passage où elle disait qu'ils avaient vu son dos et qu'elle avait peur. Oh, non. Il finit de lire et lui retendit. Elle fila dans son dortoir, et accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Ukyo, qui semblait joyeux. Elle le laissa partir, puis ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait plus que Fred.

- Ils sont à la bibliothèque.

Elle sourit légèrement puis regarda l'heure : dans dix minutes, le bonbon ne ferait plus effet.

- Pourquoi tu as peur ...? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, et douce, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé, puis soupira.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que... Que vous me repoussiez. Je me suis attachée à vous tous et toi et George vous avez vu mon dos vous avez vu et vous avez le pouvoir de...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Fred la prit dans ses bras, lui coupant la parole, pour qu'elle ne pleure pas.

- Shhh. On ne te repoussera jamais. Promis. On est personne pour pouvoir te rejeter, d'accord ?

- Je... Oui...

- Qui ... Qui est au courant de l'histoire qui te concerne ?

- Mh... Les Malfoy... Et ma famille... Personne d'autre. J'ai trop peur, trop honte.

- Oh, et, ne t'éloignes pas. Ça sert à rien... Si... Quelqu'un s'attache, la distance ne changera pas grand chose tu sais?

Mia hocha la tête. C'était la première fois que Fred lui parlait aussi sérieusement, avec autant de douceur et de maturité.


	7. Chapter 7

**( Oui, je n'ai pas respecté le fait que Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup Hermione au début. Mais m'en fous. 8D Non je rigole, c'est juste que... Bah j'avais envie de les mettre ensemble. '^' Et oui, ils sont déjà tous super matures. :') **

**Aussi, je vais faire des grands eclipses, parce qu'il ne se passera rien de bien important -Mia n'étant au courant de la Pierre Philosophale qu'en même temps que les autres élèves-. ) **

Chapitre 7 ; La Victoire et La Bataille de Boules de Neige.

Mia souffla longuement. Assise sur le banc des vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, elle écoutait distraitement le discours de Dubois. Ils jouaient aujourd'hui contre les Serpentards. C'était le premier match de Mia, et elle était plutôt stressée. George et Fred s'amusait à terminer les phrases de Dubois. Ils sortirent, tous ensemble, Mia sentant une boule se formait dans son ventre. George, l'ayant remarqué, lui souffla à l'oreille.

- T'inquiètes pas, fais comme à l'entrainement et ça ira, tu joues bien.

Mia lui fit un petit sourire nerveux, puis ils montèrent tous sur leur balais, et s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet.

Rapidement, Alicia prit le souaffle. Elle l'envoya à Angelina en baissant la tête pour esquiver un Cognard, que Fred renvoya vers un poursuiveur de Serpentard. Mia attrapa le Souaffle, et l'envoya à Alicia qui était devant les buts, mais il fut intercepté par un poursuiveur adverse. Le souaffle monta entre tous les joueurs, et un Serpentard le lança. Le souaffle fut arrêté par Dubois, qui l'envoya à Mia. Harry tournait au dessus d'eux. Mia volait, le visage sérieux, passant le souaffle à Angelina, sans jamais perdre son sang-froid. Un Cognard manqua de la faire tomber, en tapant dans son mollet, mais elle n'en prit pas compte, et rattrapa le souaffle. Elle marqua un but, puis un deuxième, et Harry avala le Vif d'Or.

Ils avaient gagnés.

Ils fêtèrent joyeusement leur victoires, George et Fred ayant ramené de la cuisine des gâteaux, et toute autres sorte de choses. Fred tint cependant à ce que Mia bande son mollet, qui avait tourné au violet suite à la réception d'un Cognard, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, le roux l'obligeant presque.

Suite à ça, ils reprirent les cours, ayant, pour la plupart, du mal à retomber de l'euphorie générale qu'avait imposé la fête des Gryffondors et leur victoire.

~ Eclipse jusqu'aux vacances de Noël~

Rapidement, le temps passa. Mia conservait une bonne humeur, bien que Malfoy la vannait quand il pouvait, et la surprenait à chaque fois - en lui soufflant dans la nuque, ou en lui faisant peur -. La liste des personnes restant à Poudlard pour Noël comportait peu de nom, Harry étant le premier sur la liste. Mia s'y était ajoutée en dernière, se trouvant être la seule fille de Gryffondor - l'autre fille était une serdaigle qui allait surement passer son Noël avec l'autre Poufsouffle a être resté - :

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Mia Davis_

Noël arriva tout aussi rapidement, et Mia ouvrit les yeux. Elle fixa longtemps l'oreiller qu'elle avait apparement serré entre ses bras la nuit précédente, puis décida enfin à le lâcher, et à s'étirer. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, et fut surprise de voir cependant un petit tas de cadeaux. Mia avait envoyé la veille son hibou, Ukyo, porter différents cadeaux à ses amis, à minuit précise. Elle avait envoyé un livre sur les sortilèges à Hermione, un livre sur le Quidditch à Harry - précisement sur les fautes -, un patch "calme" à Ron, qui le calmerait automatiquement s'il entrait au contact de sa peau, une carte à George, qui, en l'ouvrant, se verrait teindre les cheveux en rose, et la même à Fred, qui, lui, aurait les cheveux violets. Elle avait tout de même ajouter des biscuits au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé de ses propres mains.

Elle s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit, et prit le premier paquet. Elle l'ouvrit, et une petite carte reposait sur un livre.

"Pour t'occuper si jamais l'ennui te guette. Le dernier chapitre est garder son sang-froid en toute situation, ça pourrait t'aider pour Malfoy. Hermione"

Mia sourit, puis regarda le livre intitulé "Mieux comprendre ses sentiments", livre écrit par une sorcière qui semblait s'y connaitre. Elle posa le livre à côté d'elle, puis prit un autre paquet. Il était maladroitement enveloppé, et le papier cadeau fut rapidement enlevé. Un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue reposait à côté d'un bout de parchemin signalant que ça venait de Ron. Mia adorait les Dragées Surprises, et en avait une fois parlé à Ron, et il s'en était souvenu. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement, et elle prit une dragée, grimaçant quand elle comprit que la Dragée était à la farine. Elle rit puis ouvrit un autre paquet. Un carnet était posé à gauche, avec une carte sur le dessus, et un petit sachet était posé de l'autre côté, avec une autre carte. Elle prit le carnet, et lut la carte. "Tu te plaignais la semaine dernière d'avoir fini ton journal intime, en voilà un nouveau où tu pourras tout écrire. F." Elle sourit puis ouvrit le carnet, qui était plutôt simple, blanc avec les coins violets - sa couleur préférée-. Sur la première page, il y avait les signatures d'Harry, de Ron, des jumeaux, et d'Hermione. Elle passa ses doigts sur chaque signature en souriant béatement. C'était vraiment mignon de sa part. Elle posa avec délicatesse le carnet, puis prit le sachet. Elle lut la note qui allait avec. "Les philtres d'amour sont rouges, les Pousse-Cheveux-Maximum sont verts. G." Elle ouvrit le sachet, et remarqua une autre couleur de bonbon qu'elle connaissait bien ; rose. Il y avait trois bonbons rouges, pour six bonbons verts, et deux bonbons roses. Au fond, il y avait un bonbon en forme de fraise, qui semblait juste normal. Mia le regarda, puis le mangea...

Il s'agissait en fait juste d'une "fraise Tagada", du monde des Moldus. Mia sourit, puis ouvrit un autre paquet, venant d'Harry ; un livre sur le Quidditch, sur les façons les plus étonnantes de marquer un but. La jeune femme remarqua un dernier cadeau, petit. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit, et vit un bracelet violet et blanc, qui venait à coup sûr de sa mère. Elle le mit et rangea ses cadeaux, soupirant en regardant le dortoir vide. Elle se fit un chignon tressé, puis écrit sur la deuxième page de son carnet. Elle se présenta, présenta ses amis, et la vie à Poudlard.

Elle descendit, habillée encore d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et attendit patiemment, comptant bien honorer ce que Fred lui avait demandé.

Quand elle entendit des pas, elle se tourna vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, et vit Ron, portant son pull. Elle lui souhaita un bon Noël, et le remercia de son cadeau. Il la remercia aussi, et lui murmura un joyeux Noël entre deux baillements. Harry arriva ensuite, puis Fred et George. Mia éclata de rire ; George avait les cheveux roses, et Fred avait les cheveux violets.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? Demanda Ron, en riant.

- Disons qu'une certaine personne a décidé de nous teindre les cheveux. Répondit Fred en souriant.

- Ca... Part ... Ahah, dans... Ahahahah, vingt-quatre heures. Expliqua Mia en se tenant le ventre.

Une fois les rires calmés, ils se remercièrent tous de leur cadeaux, et se souhaitèrent un bon Noël. Fred donna, comme prévu, le pull que lui avait fait sa mère, à Mia. Elle alla rapidement enfiler un pantalon et le pull dans son dortoir, puis revint. Comme elle l'avait dit, il était trop grand, mais ne lui allait pas si mal. Elle redescendit, une Dragée Surprise au caramel dans la bouche.

- Il neige, dehors... On pourrait faire une bataille de boules de neiges ! S'exclama Ron, en revenant de son dortoir, habillé.

- Ce serait gé-nial. Acquiesa Mia.

- Par équipe ? Demanda Harry, peignant ses cheveux avec sa main.

- Non, on est cinq, mais on aura le droit aux alliances ! Répondit le rouquin, les yeux pétillants.

- Parfait, il faut juste petit-déjeuner avant. Dit Fred.

- Même si tes biscuits, Mia, étaient très bons et consistans. Ajouta George, tout sourire.

- Franchement, le rose et le violet, ça vous va pas si mal ! Répondit la jeune femme.

Elle rit, puis ils allèrent manger tous ensemble, s'émerveillant devant la décoration de la Grande Salle. Mia se sentait plus heureuse que jamais, bien que triste qu'Hermione ne soit pas là.

Ils allèrent dehors, chaudement couverts. Mia avait lâché ses cheveux, devenu ondulés à cause de sa tresse, et avait mit un bonnet blanc avec un ponpon, des gants, et un manteau. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire une boule de neige, qu'elle en recevait une dans l'épaule.

La bataille fit rage, et finalement, il n'y eut aucun gagnant. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans la neige, formant tous les cinq un rond, fixant le ciel, essouflé. Leurs cheveux étaient parsemés de petits flocons blancs. Leurs vêtements, eux, étaient trempés, mais ils étaient trop content pour y prêter attention.

Mia fit un ange de neige en souriant, puis se mit sur le ventre pour les regarder.

- Je vous aime beaucoup. Vous, et Hermione bien sûr.

- C'est mignon. Murmura Fred. Nous aussi on t'aime beaucoup.

- C'est dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là. Souffla Ron, une tristesse évidente dans la voix.

- T'inquiètes pas, Ron, tu la verras à la fin des vacances, ta belle ! Répondit George.

- George, par Merlin, ne parle pas de la fin des vacances ! Ronchonna Harry.

Ron, George et Harry se mirent à parler ensemble, allongés côte à côte. Fred et Mia se regardaient, souriants.

- Heureusement que ton pull porte chaud, Fredounet. Je peux le garder ?

- Bien sûr, Mimi. Ton nouveau journal intime te plaît ?

- Il est magnifique. Je l'adore. Assorti à ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Dit-elle en riant.

Fred rit aussi, laissant Mia glisser une main dans ses cheveux mauves, pour les ébouriffer.

- Je suis bien contente de vous avoir rencontrés. Vous êtes géniaux, tous. Ma vie serait bien terne sans vous ! Affirma la Gryffondor.

- Merci ! En fait tu es un peu comme une petite soeur dont il faut s'occuper. Sauf que tu n'es pas Ginny, ma vraie petite soeur, et que tu es une jeune femme plutôt mignonne.

Mia ouvrit la bouche et devint toute rouge, contrastant avec le blanc du sol et celui de son bonnet. Fred l'embrassa sur le front, son éternel sourire sur ses lèvres. Mia ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, en se disant qu'il la considérait comme " une jeune femme plutôt mignonne ", et que c'était un magnifique compliment venant de lui .

- Tu es un jeune homme plutôt mignon... Murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, en rougissant encore plus.

Elle fixa le ciel, les joues rouges, quand une tête se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux, pour reconnaître le visage, et une fois qu'elle l'eut reconnu, elle se releva brusquement - mettant ainsi un coup de boule à la personne -, et recula, manquant de tomber.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Davis. Marmonna Draco en se frottant le front.

- Malfoy, quel plaisir de voir. Ironisa Mia.

- Je sais, je sais. Mon père tenait à parler à Dumbledore, et il m'a emmené...

- J'en ai rien à faire... Répondit la jeune femme, les dents serrés.

Les autres Gryffondors s'étaient levés. George et Fred s'étaient mis près de Mia d'un air protecteur.

- Oh, mon père a fini... A bientôt, Mia.

Draco s'approcha, et embrassa la Gryffondor dans le cou. Il se tourna, et commença à partir. Mais Mia se pencha, fit rapidement une boule de neige qu'elle durcit en la moulant comme il le fallait puis l'envoya en plein dans la tête du Serpentard. Rien qu'à ce tir, on voyait qu'elle était poursuiveuse. Rapidement, Ron, Harry, George et Fred l'imitèrent, et ils bombardèrent tous les cinq Malfoy. Mia lâcha la boule qu'elle était en train de faire quand elle vit Mr Malfoy regarder son fils, un sourcil haussé. Les garçons firent comme elle. Le père de Draco tourna lentement son regard vers eux. Leurs vêtements étaient mouillés et blancs par endroit, leurs gants étaient couverts de neiges, leurs joues étaient rouges écarlates à cause du froid et de l'effort, leurs cheveux étaient plus sauvages que jamais, et leurs souffles étaient courts.

- Les Weasleys, Mr Potter et Miss Davis... C'est du beau. Dit Mr Malfoy d'un air méprisant. Mia - si je ne me trompe pas -, votre père sera surement très heureux de savoir que vous avez bombardé Draco.

- Elle n'était pas... Commença Fred.

- Je ne vous ai pas parlé, Weasley. Le coupa froidement l'homme.

Les mains de Mia tremblaient. Etait-elle en colère ? Ou avait-elle juste froid ? Peut être un peu des deux, elle ne savait pas. Elle serra les poings, puis releva le regard qu'elle avait précedemment ancré dans le sol.

- Allez-y, Mr Malfoy. Dites tout à Père. Moi, à la différence de certain, je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour avoir des amis intelligents et à qui je tiens. Une gifle ou deux ne me feront rien. Et je n'ai certainement plus besoin de mon père pour me sortir de certaines impasses. Dit-elle en regardant Draco du même air méprisant qu'avait eu Mr Malfoy. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Mr Malfoy. Au revoir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait tenu tête à un adulte, surtout quand celui-ci la menaçait de tout dire à son père. Elle le fixa, la tête haute, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Mr Malfoy la fixa, puis afficha une moue de dégoût, et partit d'un air digne. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Mia souffla un grand coup et s'assit par terre. Elle fixa le ciel, puis explosa de rire.

- Alors ça... Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- Mimi se rebelle. Murmura Fred en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas...

- Faire ça, on sait. Dit George en s'asseyant aussi, suivit de Ron et d'Harry.

- C'était vraiment malpoli. Commenta Ron en souriant.

- N'empêche, ça fait du bien de lancer des boules de Neiges à Malfoy. Avoua Harry.

- Un bien incroyable, c'est vrai. Dit Mia.

- Heureusement qu'Hermione n'est pas là, finalement, elle nous aurait tués. Dit Fred en riant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 ; Les Vacances d'été.

Après Noël, il ne se passa rien de bien important à Poudlard - mis à part l'histoire concernant la Pierre Philosophale -. L'équipe de Gryffondor joua contre Poufsouffle, et gagna, mais lors du match contre Serdaigle, elle perdit, car Harry était à l'infirmerie. Hermione était la confidente de Mia, et Mia celle d'Hermione. Harry et Ron s'entendait bien avec la blonde, qui s'était encore rapproché de George et Fred. Elle avait même parlé à Percy, qu'elle aimait bien -même s'ils n'avaient échangés que quelque mots-. Elle avait appris par Percy, par exemple, que les Weasley comptait deux autres frères, et une petite soeur. Charlie, Bill, et Ginny. George lui parla un peu des membres de sa famille -en dehors de lui, son jumeau et Ron-. Elle apprit que Bill travaillait à la banque Gringotts, que Charlie étudiait des dragons en Roumanie, et que Ginny viendrait à Poudlard l'année suivante.  
>Malfoy n'avait rien fais de déplacé, en dehors des vannes qu'il réservait à tout le monde, et Mia avait été surprise de ne recevoir aucun courrier de sa mère lui disant que son père était très en colère, ou tout simplement, une lettre de son père exprimant toute sa colère. Mais le fait de ne pas recevoir de lettres la paniquait plus qu'autre chose, et elle redouta la fin de l'année, qui arriva, malheureusement pour elle, plutôt rapidement.<br>Mia finit par décoller son regard du paysage. Elle était dans le Poudlard Express, et était assise en face de Neville, la seule place qu'il restait du train. Elle soupira longuement, et prit un paquet de Dragée surprise, qu'elle mangea lentement, tombant sur menthe, sel, lait et fraise. Elle regarda ses pieds, et bailla, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle s'assit correctement, puis ferma les yeux, posant sa tête contre la vitre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et elle rouvrit les yeux, déçue de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Deux roux s'assirent à côté d'elle.

- Salut, Mimi. Tu dormais ?

- Non, j'essayais. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrais surement plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, baillant encore une fois.

- Tu veux venir dans notre compartiment ? Proposa George, en lançant un regard à Neville, qui regardait Trevor, son crapaud.

- Euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas...

Elle se leva, puis bailla encore une fois, et s'étira. Elle suivit les deux rouquins jusqu'à leur compartiment, et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver leur meilleur ami, Lee Jordan. Ils s'assirent, et Mia regarda George, puis ses genoux. Il la fixa, un sourcil haussé, puis sourit légèrement. Elle alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Confortable. Dit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux. Ah, attendez.  
>Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de Dragée Surprise.<p>

-Tenez. Dit-elle en donnant une dragée aux rouquins.

Elle en prit une, et grimaça légèrement.

- Ciment. Beurk, c'est pas bon. Fit-elle, en soupirant.

- Pistache. Ah, que je suis chanceux... Souffla Fred en souriant.

- Et moi c'est sucre ! Pauvre Mia.

Ils rirent, puis Mia s'asseya près de la fenêtre. Elle était déjà habillée comme une Moldue ; un pull blanc où était écrit, en lettre noires, "Love is a game", un jean et de vieilles baskets.

- En fait, Mimi, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, je suis fille unique. C'est mieux comme ça, je serais bien incapable de faire la grande sœur protectrice ! Avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis sûr que tu arriverais à tenir ce rôle. Affirma George.

Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant tout le trajet. Quand le train s'arrêta, ils sortirent, leurs affaires sur leurs chariots. Mia regarda Harry partir en premier, après qu'elle lui ait souhaité de bonnes vacances. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione, que Mia salua tout aussi chaleureusement. Mia se tourna vers les Weasley, et s'inclina poliment devant la mère des rouquins, les joues rougies.

- Bonj-jour je m'appelle Mia je suis une euh... Amie de vos enfants...

- Enchantée, Mia, je suis Molly Weasley.

Mia serra timidement la main que lui tendait Mrs Weasley, et se tourna en entendant un bruit de talon précipités. Une femme courait vers eux, essoufflée. Ses cheveux - un étrange mélange entre le châtain et le blond - ressemblaient à ceux de Mia. Ses yeux couleurs noisettes regardaient fixement la jeune Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta devant elle, et souffla un grand coup. Quelques rides apparurent quand elle sourit chaleureusement à sa fille. Elle n'était pas très grande, et plutôt mince. Mia sourit à la femme, puis se tourna vers les Weasleys - surtout vers George et Fred, qui la regardait avec attention -  
>- Mh... George, Fred, voici ma Mère, Coline Davis. Mère, voici George et Fred Weasley, mes amis.<br>Coline serra avec douceur la main des deux rouquins, puis celle de Ron, et fit la bise à Mrs Weasley. Elles parlèrent ensemble, tandis que Mia attendait à côté des jumeaux.  
>- Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Murmura la Gryffondor, quand les deux mères se mirent à rire.<br>- Oui. Ta mère te ressemble beaucoup, Mimi.  
>- Votre mère a les même cheveux que vous. Le même visage. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille.<br>Mia leur sourit, puis se tourna vers la droite. Un homme, aux traits figés, s'avançaient vers eux. Ses cheveux noirs comportaient, par endroit, des cheveux gris. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnait un air sérieux. Mia soupira, et sa Mère s'excusa aussitôt auprès de Mrs Weasley. Elle la salua, et fila vers son mari.

- Je... Dois y aller. A bientôt... Murmura Mia.

Mia embrassa les trois rouquins sur la joue, puis salua Mrs Weasley, et fila avec ses parents, la tête basse. Avant de partir, elle fit un petit signe de la main aux Weasleys, qui lui rendirent.

~ Eclipse jusqu'à la dernière semaine de vacances ~

Quand elle était rentrée, Mia s'était pris plusieurs gifles. Son père désapprouvait sa relation avec les Weasleys - en fait, juste l'idée qu'elle ait des amis l'énervait -,et désapprouvait encore moins le fait qu'elle ait pu provoquer ou frapper le fils Malfoy.

Cependant, elle avait écrit à Hermione, à Ron, à Harry et aux jumeaux. Elle reçut des réponses de tout le monde, sauf d'Harry.

Un jour qui lui paraissait plus sombre que les autres à cause de la présence des Malfoys dans le salon, quelqu'un sonna au portail. Mia se leva, et prévint qu'elle allait ouvrir. Pour sortir, elle n'avait pas besoin de passer par le salon, dieu merci.

Elle sortit dans le jardin, puis se dirigea vers le portail. Le ciel était gris, et bien qu'ils soient en été, il ne faisait pas chaud. Mia portait un pull noir, et un vieux jean. Elle plissa les yeux, la main sur la poignée du portail,et ouvrit la bouche. Un grand roux se tenait devant elle. Fred. Il avait encore grandi, et son visage ressemblait un peu plus à celui d'un homme. Il la regardait, surpris. Mia avait prit au moins cinq centimètres en plus, et ses cheveux avaient encore poussés. Elle avait la lèvre fendue, mais celle-ci semblait essayer de cicatriser.

- F-F-Fred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bredouilla-t-elle, en le fixant d'un air incrédule.

- Et bien mh... Je voulais te proposer de passer la fin des vacances chez moi. Enfin chez les Weasleys quoi. Maman t'as trouvé gentille et puis mh on a un peu insisté, George, Ron et moi... C'est pas le luxe, mais... Commença aussitôt Fred, en rougissant légèrement, se rendant compte qu'elle allait peut être refuser.

- Chez ... Toi ? Euh... Ah... Il faut que je vois avec mes parents... Je.. J'aimerais bien, cependant ! Oh, zut, voilà les Malfoys... Viens là!

Les Malfoys venaient de sortir. Mia se précipita vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte, en tenant la main de Fred, puis l'escalada maladroitement. Elle referma la fenêtre quand Fred fut passé, et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

- Par Merlin, on a eu chaud.

Fred regarda la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était relativement simple ; des murs blancs, un lit simple, un bureau, et une armoire. Elle sortit une valise de son armoire, y mit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, puis prit la cage d'Ukyo.

- Je reviens. Il va surement falloir partir rapidement, quand je serais revenue, tiens toi prêt.

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis sortit. Fred prit la valise, et attendit. Il n'entendait rien. Le silence, au bout de quelques minutes, fut brisé par le bruit d'une gifle. Un cri étouffé parvint aux oreilles du roux, puis un bruit de porte qui claque, et Mia rentra dans la chambre. La joue rouge, et les cheveux décoiffés, elle prit la cage d'Ukyo. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, fit passé la cage, puis la valise de l'autre côté, et passa après Fred. Celui-ci la regarda, en clignant des yeux. Elle ouvrit le portail, le laissa passer, puis marcha jusqu'au coin de la rue. Enfin, elle posa ses affaires, et s'assit sur un muret, en se caressant machinalement la joue.

- Désolée. Comme tu l'as surement deviné... Mon père a tendance à utiliser la manière forte. Mais bon, rien de bien grave, juste une gifle. En fait, c'est par où, chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

- Euh... Par là. Indiqua Fred, intrigué.

Ils se rendirent à pied au Terrier, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de transport, une chance qu'ils n'habitent pas loin. Fred avait porté la valise, refusant à chaque fois que Mia demandait de la prendre, et ne la posa qu'une fois qu'il eut passé la porte de sa maison. Mia entra timidement, et eut à peine le temps de poser la cage de son hibou que Mrs Weasley se précipitait vers elle.

- Mia, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Entre, entre dont ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici ! Tes vacances - Oh, mais qu'est-il arrivé à ta joue ? Attends, je vais soigner ça.

Mrs Weasley sortit sa baguette, et toucha la joue de Mia. Aussitôt, elle ne ressentit plus rien, et la marque rouge disparut.

- Merci Mrs Weasley... Je vais bien... C'est très gentil de votre part de m'avoir proposé de venir. Répondit timidement Mia, en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, ma fille. GINNY, VIENS ! Cria Mrs Weasley vers l'escalier.

Presque aussitôt, une tête rousse descendit en trombe, et s'arrêta pile devant Mia.

- Ginny, voici...

- Mia, je sais, Fred et George ont parlé de toi cet été. Enchantée !

Mia cligna des yeux, puis serra la main de Ginny. Fred et Ron descendirent ensuite.

- Salut, Mia ! S'exclamèrent les deux retardataires.

- Bonjour, Ron, George. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Ginny incita Mia à la suivre, et la Gryffondor prit ses affaires. Elles montèrent, puis Ginny poussa la porte de sa chambre, la laissant passer. Mia entra, posa sa valise et la cage de son hibou, puis observa la chambre en souriant. Elle s'approcha d'une petite boule de cristal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que la fumée devenait rose avec, par endroit, un peu de rouge.

- Un sens-timent. La fumée change de couleur selon la personne qui parle. Là par exemple, ça signifie que, dans la maison, quelqu'un t'aime en amitié, mais ressent autre chose...

- Ça marche ... Vraiment ?

- Oui, ça marche. La dernière fois Maman parlait et c'est devenu rouge ; Papa l'aime.

- C'est génial...

Mia fixa la boule, les yeux brillants. Quand Ginny lui avait répondu, la fumée était devenue bleue - en regardant sur la petite feuille qui indiquait quel sentiment allait avec quelle couleur, elle vit qu'il s'agissait "d'amour familial" -.

Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à parler, et avant de descendre, Mia se tourna vers la rousse.

- Dit, Ginny, tu aimes les colliers ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu veux bien le prendre alors ? J'ai le même au cou, je ne vais pas porter le second...

Mia se pencha, ouvrit sa valise, et en sortit une toute petite boîte. Un collier doré y reposait. Elle le prit, et le tendit à Ginny. Une coccinelle au corps doré y pendait. Ses petites ailes étaient colorées d'orange.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin... Je...

- Prends-le, s'il te plaît... Il paraît même que quand les deux personnes possédant les colliers sont à moins de 10 km, elles peuvent se parler par télépathie ! Je n'ai jamais pu essayer.

Ginny parut tiraillée entre deux sentiments, mais elle prit le collier quand Mia le rapprocha encore. Elle l'attacha à son cou. La Gryffondor inspira, puis se concentra. ~ ... Nny. Ginny. Prononçait mentalement Mia. La rousse sursauta.

- Je t'ai entendue ! Juste génial. Merci, milles merci Mia !

Puis elles descendirent pour aller manger. Mrs Weasley laissait son couteau - auquel elle avait jeté un sort - couper des légumes. Elle tenait une lettre dans les mains. Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Mia.

- Oh, Mia ! C'est une lettre de ta mère. Elle sait que tu es là, et me demande de te dire qu'ils ne viendraient pas te chercher, et que tu viendras avec nous achetés tes affaires. Elle précise que tu devras passer à Gringotts.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup... !

Mia lui sourit, puis se tourna en entendant des pas. Percy venait de descendre, et ne paraissait guère surpris de voir Mia chez lui. Visiblement, il avait appris que Fred l'avait ramenée. Ou alors il s'y attendait juste.

- Bonjour Mia. Maman, quand est-ce que...

Mia se désintéressa de ses dires après lui avoir dit bonjour, et alla vers Fred et George, qui parlaient de Poudlard.

- Oui, cette année Rusard en nous a pas lâchés... Mimi !

- Coucou! J'espère que notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera bon...

- C'est vrai que ce serait pas mal. Et s'il pouvait rester, aussi ! Il paraît que le poste est maudit... Souffla George.

- Maudit ? Demanda Mia, incrédule.

- Oui. Les professeurs occupant ce poste ne sont jamais restés longtemps ; démission, maladie, trouvaille d'un autre travail, déménagement, mort, tout ça. Expliqua Fred

- Mo-mort ?

- George, Fred, j'espère que vous ne faites pas peur à Mia ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley, qui passait à côté, d'un air sévère.

- Non non ! Affirmèrent les jumeaux.

- En fait, Mia, pour la douche, préviens tout le monde quand tu y vas, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises! Lui conseilla Mrs Weasley.

- D'accord, encore merci Madame...

Elle sourit, et entendit une voix dans sa tête, provenant de son collier. ~ Dit, Mia, tu connais Harry Potter non ? Demandait-elle. Harry ? Pourquoi Ginny demandait ça ? ~ Oui, c'est un ami... Pourquoi ? Lui répondit-elle. ~ Il est beau hein ? En plus il paraît qu'il est gentil, serviable... ~ Il l'est, c'est vrai. Tu rentres à Poudlard à la rentrée hein ? Si tu veux je pourrais te le présenter ! ~ Oh, je le connais déjà de vue...

~ Épisode bonus ~

Un jour où Mia était dans la chambre de Ginny - qui était dans le salon - et qu'elle rangeait ses sous-vêtements, Mia tendit devant elle un ensemble plutôt féminin, noir à dentelle rouge. Elle regarda le soutien-gorge, puis baissa les yeux, et vit que la culotte était plutôt fine. Incrédule, elle se mit à rougir, et se tourna vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. George venait d'entrer, et regarda Mia. Il fixa l'ensemble, puis la Gryffondor, ouvrit la bouche, puis éclata de rire. Il sortit en riant, mais Mia enfouit l'ensemble sous ses autres vêtements, et poursuivit le rouquin.

- George, attends ! C'est pas à moi enfin... Je... Ma mère a du mettre ses affaires dans les miennes je sais pas !

- Tu m'étonnes tellement, Mia !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George, Mimi ?

- En fait, Mia a des...

A peine George avait commencé à parler, que Mia avait plaqué ses mains sur la bouche du rouquin, plus rouge que jamais.

- Je te jure, si tu parles, je te fais manger un bonbon Pousse-Cheveux-Maximum et je t'étrangle avec tes cheveux.

Menaçant de mettre sa menace à exécution, George ne dit rien. Mais le lendemain, Fred fuyait son regard, et quand il la regardait, il riait.

Mia se promit qu'elle verrouillerait la porte, la prochaine fois.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Oui, ce chapitre a mis du temps et est court, mais je m'explique ; suite à une petite idiotie de ma part, je me suis faite confisquée mon ordi pour maintenant 13 jours, et le chapitre, en entier, était dedans. Donc j'ai du le réécrire... )**

**Chapitre 9; L'arrivée d'Harry**

**Ensuite, Harry arriva un matin. Quand Mrs Weasley se mit à crier, Ginny et Mia descendirent. Elles venaient de se réveiller, étaient encore en pyjama et avaient les cheveux décoiffés. Elles se penchèrent toute les deux, et regardèrent Mrs Weasley. Mia tourna la tête, et vit Fred, George, Ron et... Harry. Elle cligna des yeux, puis fixa George sans comprendre. Il agita la main dans son dos, de sorte à ce que Mrs Weasley ne le voit pas mais que Mia si, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ginny, ne remarquant pas Harry, haussa les épaules, puis remonta pour s'habiller convenablement. **

**La Gryffondor descendit quand Mrs Weasley finit par les laisser tranquille, et alla vers Harry.**

**- Harry ! C'est vraiment génial que tu sois là. **

**- Mia ? Dit-il en la fixant, surpris. Je... Oui. Content de te revoir !**

**Mia lui sourit, puis petit-déjeuna avec les autres. Cependant, Mrs Weasley se comportait bizarrement. En fin de journée, elle demanda aux jumeaux ce qui se passait, et ils l'emmenèrent dans leur chambre. Elle était décorée de poster d'équipe de Quidditch, et de toute sorte de choses. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de George, et Fred lui dit qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur son lit, ce qu'elle fit en le remerciant.**

**- Maman a reçu une lettre de ta mère, ce matin, et une poche. Commença George.**

**- Et, visiblement, Maman a eu du mal à accepter ce qui y était dit...**

**- Malheureusement, on ne connait pas le contenu de la lettre, et celui de la poche. Dit George en soupirant.**

**- Une lettre...? Et une poche...? Demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant.**

**- On a bien une idée ... Avoua Fred.**

**- De l'argent. Ma mère a envoyé de l'argent... Et dans la lettre elle a du dire que c'était en dédommagement parce que je suis quand même resté un petit bout de temps... Et Mrs Weasley a du avoir du mal à accepter, mais dans la lettre, Mère a du ... Insister ...? Marmonna Mia, perdue dans ses pensées.**

**- Probable. Très propable. Affirma George.**

**- Maman a accepté, je crois, mais elle a renvoyé Errol ce matin, car il n'est pas là. **

**- Mère n'a pas du donner une énorme somme - cinquante ou cent gallions ? -, elle a du mal a comprendre l'argent des sorciers.**

**Mia se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, en réfléchissant - c'était une habitude chez elle de marcher quand elle s'ennuyait -.**

**Leur suggestion était vraiment réaliste ; c'était le genre de sa mère, et Mrs Weasley avait l'air de ne pas accepter facilement de l'argent. Mais sa mère savait être convaincante, tellement qu'on lui avait demandé, une fois, si elle n'était pas avocate. Mia finit par hocher la tête, comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle regarda les jumeaux, puis leur sourit.**

**- J'aime vraiment être ici. C'est géniale. Et puis Ginny est gentille ! Vous aussi vous l'êtes, évidemment. Ron aussi. Même Percy, il est plutôt sympa.**

**- Monsieur le Préfet passe son temps dans sa chambre...**

**- Et vos parents sont vraiment géniaux, même si je n'ai vu que deux fois votre père.J'adore vraiment être chez vous. Dit-elle en regardant le plafond, les yeux pétillants.**

**Mia se leva quand Mrs Weasley les prévint que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Elle s'assit entre les jumeaux, en face de Ron, quand Ginny descendit en courant.**

**- Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mon pull?**

**- Si, le chat l'avait sur lui ce matin. Lui répondit Mrs Weasley.**

**- Bonjour. Dit Harry, en regardant Ginny. **

**Ginny regarda Harry, recula lentement puis repartit en courant. Les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire alors que Ron expliquait à Harry que la rousse n'avait pas arrêté de parler de lui. Mr Weasley arriva, puis fit connaissance avec Harry. **

**Puis, ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse en utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette -drôle de sensation, la première fois- et achetèrent tous leurs affaires. Quand Malfoy apparut, Fred et George se mirent instinctivement de chaque côté de Mia, pour pouvoir la retenir si besoin et la protéger. Elle serra les poings en entendant Draco parler, se mordant la langue pour ne pas intervenir. Quand Mr Malfoy apparut, Mia fut légèrement rassurée. Il empêcherait son fils de faire quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, il y eut la petite altercation entre lui et Mr Weasley. Après, ils rentrèrent. Mrs Weasley cria sur son mari, en disant qu'il devait montrer l'exemple et ne pas se comporter comme un enfant. Quand Arthur la regarda, mi-amusé mi-coupable, Mia sentit une main sur son poignet. Elle étouffa un rire puis regarda George, qui serrait toujours son poignet, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas rire. Mia se mordit les joues, puis monta derrière George et devant Fred, toujours en proie à un fou rire en revoyant la tête que Mr Weasley avait faite. Ils allèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux, et la Gryffondor explosa de rire.**

**- T'as eu chaud. Dit Fred en riant.**

**- Incapable de rester sérieuse. Ajouta George en riant aussi.**

**- Hé, je sais rester sérieuse moi ! Répliqua Mia.**

**George la regarda, en riant encore plus, son visage semblant exprimer "Ah ouais?". Puis Fred se rapprocha brusquement, son nez touchant celui de Mia, qui rouit à cause de la proximité de leurs visges, et fit une grimace. Elle le fixa, et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour ne pas rire. Fred fit une grimace, et Mia finit par laisser tomber ses mains et rire. Fred lui tira la langue.**

**- Tu disais?**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Tout d'abord, merci pour les gens qui lisent ma fiction, et qui l'aime. \o/ Ensuite, plusieurs d'entre vous apprécient l'idée des Bonbons qui font dire la Vérité. Je me suis, on peut le dire, inspirée du Veritaserum, sauf que, contrairement au Veritaserum, on peut essayer de ne pas dire la vérité - on ne peut cependant pas mentir -. Avec les Bonbons, il y a quand même un petit échapatoir, si je puis dire, et c'est pour ça que les jumeaux se permettent de les vendre ; car ils n'ont pas de très très gros impact. Il suffit de se mordre la langue -fort, quand c'est important- pour ne rien dire.)**

Chapitre 10 ; Retour à Poudlard rime avec drôles de cauchemars.

Mia posa son livre avec amertume sur sa valise. Elle soupira longuement ; son livre était le dernier d'une série de roman, le septième. Et bien que la fin soit jolie, Mia eut du mal à se dire qu'elle ne sera plus plongée dans cet univers. Elle le rangea dans sa valise puis ressortit de la chambre. L'aube venait de se lever, et ça faisait au moins une heure qu'elle était debout ; n'arrivant plus à se rendormir, elle avait lu. Silencieusement, elle descendit, puis fit volontairement grincer la dernière marche de l'escalier pour que Mrs Weasley puisse l'entendre. La femme sursauta puis se tourna vers elle.

- Ah, bonjour, Mia. Tu es vraiment matinale ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton joyeux mais légèrement tendu, surement à cause de leur rentrée à Poudlard.

- Bonjour, Mrs Weasley. Je peux vous aider pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Molly Weasley sembla hésiter, mais Mia insista, et, finalement, elle fut autorisée à mettre la table. Elle la mit donc, de bonne humeur. D'ici quelques heures, elle serait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et cette idée la rendait joyeuse. Elle leva la tête en entendant des pas.

- Bonjour! Marmonna Ginny, à moitié-reveillée, mais l'excitation déjà présente dans sa voix.

- Bonjour, Ginny. Lui répondirent Mia et Mrs Weasley en même temps.

Mia, quand elle eut finit de mettre la table, s'assit à côté de Ginny, et mangea une tranche de pain, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand les jumeaux descendirent, suivit d'Harry et de Ron, Mrs Weasley étouffa un cri.

- Fred, George, vos cheveux enfin !

Elle se précipita vers eux, et aplatit leurs cheveux du plat de la main. Mia et Ginny n'avait pas eu ce problème, car elles s'étaient coiffés. Mrs Weasley fixa les cheveux d'Harry, et fit exactement la même chose qu'avec les jumeaux. Elle finit par abandonner quand les cheveux noirs du jeune homme refusèrent d'être dressés. Elle laissa les garçons s'asseoir et manger. Mia se leva en première, puis alla voir Mr Weasley, qui chargeait les valises de Ron dans le coffre d'une voiture.

- Je peux vous aider ..?

- Ah... Tu peux apporter les valises des jumeaux ici s'il te plaît ? Et si jamais tu peux, celle de Ginny, aussi.

- Pas de problème !

Mia s'en alla vers la chambre des jumeaux, contente de pouvoir aider. Elle prit la valise de George, puis descendit maladroitement les escaliers, la valise étant plus lourde que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle la posa devant la voiture, puis remonta et prit la valise de Fred. Quand elle entendit un drôle de rire venant de derrière elle, elle tourna la tête. Le poids dans ses mains disparut, elle sursauta et regarda devant elle.

Fred tenait sa valise dans une main, avec une facilité qui vexa légèrement la jeune fille. Elle le regarda, puis se tourna une nouvelle fois, vers le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh je... J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un rire...

- Quelqu'un rire ?

- Oh, c'était un rire très faible... Très froid... Mais j'ai du rêver. Je vais emmener la valise de Ginny, c'est la dernière.

Elle secoua la tête puis alla dans la chambre de Ginny, préoccupée. Oui, elle avait du se perdre un peu trop dans ses pensées, et surement se rappeler d'un rire et il lui avait semblé réel. Oui, c'était surement ça. Mais le frisson qui avait parcouru son dos ne pouvait se déclencher juste à cause d'un souvenir. Non ?

Elle secoua la tête, puis prit la valise de Ginny et descendit. Mr Weasley rangea la dernière valise, puis ils montèrent tous dans la voiture magiquement agrandie.

Quand arriva le moment où il fallait traverser le mur, Mia passa juste derrière Ginny. Ell salua Mr et Mrs Weasley, les remercia plusieurs fois de leur hospitalité et les prit dans ses bras. Elle entra dans le train, et chercha un compartiment. Elle en trouva un vide, et fut rejointe par les jumeaux, et Hermione. Celle-ci semblait inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mh... Je n'ai pas vu Harry et Ron...

- Ah ? Ils ont du aller avec Neville ou Ginny ? Proposa George.

- Non, j'ai vérifié. J'ai fais le tour du train, rien. Ah, en fait euh... Ron et moi on a cassés d'un commun accord. C'est trop tôt pour nous deux, on préfère voir ce que ça va donner d'ici quelques années.

- Oh... Après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Murmura Mia à Fred, déçue.

Fred soupira aussi, puis ils regardèrent Hermione se lever pour sortir, surement pour chercher Ron et Harry. George se pencha en avant, tellement près que Mia sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il la fixa, et le coeur de Mia s'accélera. Elle sentit son carnet glisser de sa poche. Elle baissa les yeux, et George recula, les yeux brillants de malice, le carnet intime de Mia dans la main.

- George !

Elle se leva aussitôt et essaya de l'attraper. Mais George, qui était plus grand, ouvrit le carnet, assez haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le reprendre.

- Alors... "Harry est arrivé au Terrier. Ginny a réagit bizarrement, elle est fan de lui." Oh, ça, c'est intéressant ! Dit-il en commençant la lecture d'un autre passage. "Ces temps-ci, j'ai du mal a resté concentrée quand Il est là. Je parle de ..."

Et avant qu'il lise le prénom, Mia l'escalada à moitié et prit le Carnet. Elle le fourra dans sa poche en rougissant. George, le regard pétillant, la fixa.

- De qui parlais-tu, Miaaaa ?

- D... De ah... Dit-elle en cherchant à toute vitesse le prénom d'un garçon. De Draco !

DRACO ?! C'était le seul prénom qui lui était venu. Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait se permettre de dévoiler à George qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être concentré quand Fred était là. Ca, non, elle ne pouvait pas.

- De Draco ? Demanda Fred, un sourcil haussé.

- Oui parce que euh... J'ai du mal à rester concentré parce qu'il sait beaucoup de choses, et ça m'agace parce que je ne veux pas qu'il le dise ! S'expliqua-t-elle très rapidement.

Quand Fred fit une drôle d'expression, Mia sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu. Mais il n'insista pas, et heureusement.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure ou deux, Mia se sentit d'un coup fatigué. Elle s'excusa au près des jumeaux, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Elle ne rêvait pas souvent, mais cette petite sieste fit exception à l'habitude.

Mia était debout, dans la forêt Interdite. Elle fixait les arbres verts foncés, les racines foncées lézardant le sol, le ciel gris. L'ambiance y était mystérieuse, étrange, et même un peu effrayante. Elle regarda à ses pieds, et vit le sol ; la terre était fissurée par endroits, comme du ciment, mais des feuilles mortes couvraient le tout. Un cri s'éleva des arbres, et plusieurs oiseaux s'en allèrent en piaillant. Mia, aux aguets, se mit a courir vers le cri. Quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et une respiration sifflante et forte qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle accéléra. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, les ronces lui griffaient les tibias à travers sa robe de sorcière. Elle manqua de trébucher, mais continua de courir, sentant un liquide chaud coulé de sa joue, puis dans son cou. Elle ne sentait rien. Elle arriva dans une petite clairière, faiblement éclairé. Mia remarqua pour la première fois qu'il faisait nuit. Elle leva quelque secondes la tête pour fixer la lune, puis tomba en s'arrêtant brusquement. Au milieu de la clairière, il y avait Mr Malfoy. Il y avait aussi Fred, George et Ginny. Ils ne bougeaient pas, et semblaient écoutés ce que disait Mr Malfoy. Celui-ci s'interrompit en voyant Mia, qui observait ses amis. Ils semblaient plus vieux, de quelques années.

- Ah, justement, voici Davis... Viens donc là. Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire et supérieure.

Mia sentit une main la pousser, mais quand elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Une autre main lui tint les deux bras, et, à genoux, elle arriva devant Lucius. Le blond sourit sadiquement.

- J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à ces idiots que tu n'étais, toi aussi, qu'une idiote. J'en étais à où ... ? Ah oui, son père... Son père l'a donc attrapé par les cheveux, et lui a mis un coup dans le ventre. Oh, l'expression du visage de Davis était incroyable... Il continua de lui donner des coups...

Mia sentit le sol se dérober sous ses genoux. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas leur raconter, c'était impossible, ils allaient la mépriser... Mia fut prise de tremblements incontrôlés. Non, il ne leur avait pas dit. Quelqu'un s'avança de l'ombre. Elle remarqua pour la première fois son père.

- Elle n'as pas arrêté de me supplier ! Pourquoi ais-je eu une fille ... Comme elle ? Dit-il, avec dégoût, en montrant Mia du menton.

Mia vit avec effroi Mr Malfoy s'avancer vers ses amis. Ils semblaient eux aussi ligotés par des mains invisibles. L'ex-Serpentard s'accroupit, et passa sa baguette sur la joue de Ginny, où se creusa une entaille. Il sourit, alors que le sang coulait. Puis, du bout des lèvres, il marmonna une formule. Mia lut sur ses lèvres.

- _Endoloris._

Elle observa Ginny se tordre de douleur en criant. La rousse se cambrait en hurlant, toujours fermement tenu. Le grand blond se tourna ensuite vers George, et lui fit la même chose. Puis vint le tour de Fred, et quand celui-ci se tordit de douleur, Mia cria. Elle n'avait pas mal, non, mais les voir souffrir... Une main froide se posa sur sa joue, et elle cria encore une fois.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec Fred. Sur la joue de Mia, c'était la main du rouquin. Mia tremblait, et, une nouvelle fois, et sentit un liquide chaud et lent couler sur sa joue. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa Fred, qui l'attira contre lui, toujours assis. Elle se laissa faire, entouré de ses bras.

- G... George... Ginny... Où son.. Sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

- George est avec Angelina, Ginny avec ses amis... Calme toi... Shhhh...

- Mr Malfoy... Il les ... Il.. Insista-t-elle.

- Mr Malfoy est chez lui, Mimi, il n'as pas bougé... Il ne les a pas touchés...

Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, il lui murmurait à l'oreille, et la berçait doucement.

- Tout va bien... Tout va bien... Lui répétait-il.

Peu à peu, les tremblements de Mia se calmemèrent. Il recula légèrement, et essuya le sang qui coulait lentement de sa joue. Elle se tourna, et vit un peu de sang sur le bord de la fenêtre, sur une drôle de griffe métalique presque minuscule. Mia devait avoir beaucoup bouger pour s'entailler avec. Elle fixa Fred, puis prit doucement sa main.

- Je... J'étais dans la forêt interdite, je crois... Quelqu'un a crié alors j'ai commencé à courir pour aller voir... Il y avait quelqu'un qui me suivait. Je me suis fais la même griffure à cause d'une ronce, il me semble... Je suis arrivée dans une clairière.. Mr Malfoy... Il était au milieu, et toi, George et Ginny, vous étiez devant lui... Vous aviez l'air plus vieux... Et il racontait... Il racontait tellement de choses sur moi... Vous l'écoutiez. Une sorte de main invisible m'a ammené devant lui et puis... Il y avait mon père à côté... Malfoy s'est avancé, à fait saigner la joue de Ginny et et... Il... Le sortilège Impardonnable... Il... Il a torturé Ginny... Raconta-t-elle, en serrant doucement les doigts de Fred, sa voix se brisant sur quelque mots. Et puis, il a torturé George... Quand il l'a fais avec toi, j'ai crié... Et... Dans mon... Cauchemar... J'ai senti une main froide sur ma joue, c'était la tienne mais je ne le savais pas, vu que tu étais à genoux un peu plus loin, alors j'ai encore crié et je me suis réveillée... Je...

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... On va tous bien... Calme toi, d'accord ?

Fred caressa doucement ses cheveux, en la regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'elle se calmait. Deux voix semblaient se battre dans sa tête. La première murmurait, comme Fred, en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien que ça, qu'elle devait oublier. Mais la deuxième soufflait, avec effroi, que ça avait eu l'air tellement réel, tellement possible, que si ça se trouve, ça c'était vraiment passé. Elle se blottit une nouvelle fois contre Fred, en se disant de réagir comme le ferait Hermione. Hermione se calmerait. Elle soufflerait un grand coup, ce que fit Mia, et étalerait surement tout ce qui pouvait plaider contre le réalisme de son cauchemar. Déjà, elle n'était pas encore à Poudlard, donc pas dans la Forêt Interdite. Ensuite, il faisait nuit, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Enfin, il les torturait, mais Fred lui a affirmé qu'ils allaient bien. C'est faux, tout est faux. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle se concentra sur la main de Fred, qui lui frottait doucement le dos, et sur ses propres battements de coeur, et se détendit. Bom bom, son coeur battait très fort. Bom bom, son sang tapait dans ses tempes. Quand la portière s'ouvrit sur George, Mia sentit les bras de Fred la lacher et elle alla vers George. Elle le fixa, puis le prit dans ses bras.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? Dit-il en riant.

Mia ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer contre elle. George comprit, à la tête de Fred, que tout n'allait pas bien, et quand Fred dit silencieusement cauchemar, George hocha la tête et la serra. Finalement, Mia se rassit, son genou collé à celui de Fred, refusant de se rendormir, bien qu'elle en ait eu l'envie.

Puis, un peu plus tard, le train s'arrêta, et une vingtaine de minutes après, Mia était assise entre George et Fred dans la Grande Salle, Hermione, elle, semblait anxieuse. Ron et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé. Les cris des Gryffondors ont résonnés pendant longtemps quand Ginny a été envoyé chez eux.

Puis, ils ont tous été dans leur salle commune. Mia, arrivée dernière dans la salle, se jeta à moitié sur les genoux de Fred, heureuse de retrouver ses camarades, le visage rayonnant. Le rouquin la tenait par la taille, alors qu'elle parlait avec Hermione d'un sortilège que la brune avait étudié dans un livre.

- Donc, tu vois, tu fais un petit moulinet avec ta baguette, tu touches la graine, et ça devient une fleur ! Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé, mais je pense que je vais le réussir. Dit Hermione, en hochant la tête.

- Hermione, franchement, tu as passé tes vacances à étudier un sortilège ? Dit Fred, presque débité.

- Non, j'en ai vu cinq, en vérité. Dit-elle en souriant.

Fred poussa une sorte de plainte, mi-gémissement mi-grognement, et Mia rit. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour réviser pendant les vacances. La bonne humeur était de retour, et ils ne comptaient pas la laisser repartir de si tôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11; Admirateur et Douleur.

Un souffle chaud et des éclats de voix lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Assise sur les genoux de Fred, la tête sur son épaule, Mia s'était assoupie. Ça ne semblait pas gêner le roux qui parlait avec Ron. Elle bondit aussitôt pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, désormais désert.

- Désolée ! Je me suis endormie sans le vouloir...

- T'inquiètes pas, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Tu peux revenir, si tu veux.

Fred lui sourit, puis recommença à parler de Quidditch avec Ron. Finalement, Mia s'assit à côté de lui, et se blottit contre son torse, en baillant.

- Le premier entraînement de Quidditch ? ... Angelina... Ah oui! Elle m'a dis que Dubois lui avait chargé de me dire que ça reprenait samedi soir. Dit Fred.

- Ah bon ?! Demanda Mia avec excitation.

Elle releva la tête pour fixer le rouquin. Il hocha la tête, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ah... C'est ça qu'Angelina a dis tout à l'heure !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure. Répondit Fred en riant.

Ils recommencèrent à parler, Mia somnolant sur le torse de Fred. Au bout d'un moment, aux alentours de 23 h, Mia bailla et se leva.

- Bonne nuit les garçons...

Elle leur fit un petit coucou et se traîna jusqu'au dortoir, s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit, encore habillée.

Le samedi, quand les hiboux ramenèrent le courrier, une chouette déposa devant Mia un gros bouquet de roses qui changeaient de couleur tous les quarts d'heure. Elle cligna des yeux, et remercia le ciel car il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans la Salle pour voir ça. Puis, d'autre chouettes vinrent déposer des boîtes de chocolats. Mia fronça les sourcils. Elle avait, en tout, 8 boîte de chocolat. 8... Le nombre de buts qu'elle avait marqué au dernier entraînement de Quidditch, avant les vacances. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Mia se leva.

- Un admirateur ! Dit Hermione, en souriant.

- Oh, il y a un mot! S'exclama Ron en sortant une petite carte d'une boîte de chocolat, qu'il regardait avec envie.

- Ah ...? Prenez tous une boîte. Dit Mia, à l'adresse de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny. Vérifiez avant qu'on ne les ensorcelés... C'est surement un coup pour se moquer de moi.

Elle prit la carte, l'ouvrit, et recula en la laissant tomber quand une explosion de fleurs en répandit un peu partout.

- Que.. ?

Quand les fleurs s'arrêtèrent de jaillir, elle reprit la carte, et la lut à voix haute, les sourcils froncés.

- Des fleurs et des chocolats pour la plus belle des fleurs.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis regarda autour d'eux. Le dernier élève, de Poufsouffle, partit rapidement. Mia se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir.

- Il n'y a pas écrit qui l'a envoyé ? Demanda Ginny, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- N-Non... C'était surement destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors c'est un aveugle qui a envoyé ça.

- En tout cas, c'est une drôle de technique de drague. Remarqua George.

- Ça, c'est sûr. Affirma Fred.

Fred avait perdu son sourire, et semblait plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'en temps normal. Mia soupira puis prit les deux boîtes de chocolats restantes, et le bouquet, un peu trop gros. En essayant de marcher, elle manqua de trébucher. Elle se tourna en entendant des pas, et vit les jumeaux. Chacun prit une boîte de chocolat, et Mia les remercia, en recommençant à marcher vers la Salle Commune.

- Je pense que je vais donner une boîte à Neville. Ou alors à euh... Tiens, à vos parents !

- Ah, quelle gentillesse ! Commenta George.

- Oui, ce sera pour vos parents, pour les remercier.

Elle hocha la tête puis donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra. Elle posa le bouquet sur la table, et les jumeaux firent pareil avec les boîtes de chocolat.

- On pourrait aller au lac ? Proposa-t-elle. Je prendrais une boîte de chocolats pour nous. Il faut que je révise un sort pour la Botanique aussi...

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et ils se rendirent ensemble au lac.

Une fois là-bas, Mia s'assit en tailleurs sous un saule pleureur, puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur un bouton d'or, marmonnant une formule. Le bouton d'or tripla presque de volume, si bien qu'il était désormais aussi haut qu'une tête.

- Pas mal! Commenta Fred.

Mia le remercia, puis, en ouvrant la boîte, prit un chocolat , et le mangea, en regardant les autres élèves, de l'autre côté de la rive. Les branches du saule pleureur les cachaient du regard des autres, mais eux pouvaient voir tous les autres élèves. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le ventre, en mangeant un autre chocolat.

- Ils sont plutôt bons, ces chocolats. Prenez en aussi ! Je me demande bien qui a pu me les envo..

- Draco ! S'exclama Fred.

- QUOI? Répondit Mia en éclatant de rire.

- Non, là, regarde, il y a Draco..

Il regardait fixement sur l'autre rive, et en regardant aussi, Mia vit Draco, assis, qui semblait parler de son habituel ton supérieur. Mia attrapa un caillou, et avant que les rouquins aient pu l'en empêcher, l'envoya en plein dans le crâne du Serpentard, qui était dos à elle. Elle recula légèrement en se retenant de rire.

- Alors ça... Murmura George.

Les deux jumeaux se mordaient l'intérieur des joues ou la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Mia plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche quand un petit ricanement s'en échappa. De nouveau assise en tailleurs, elle s'étira.

- Mimi... Je peux te poser une question ?

Mia regarda Fred, légèrement intriguée, curieuse. Fred ne demandait jamais pour poser une question. Visiblement c'était important...

- Comment... Si tu ne veux pas répondre, c'est pas grave. Tu... Enfin comment tu t'es faite ta cicatrice?

Mia ouvrit la bouche, puis lança un regard à George, se disant que si déjà elle arrivait à le raconter qu'à Fred ce serait un exploit.

- Je sais pour cet été, quand Fred a été te chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne diras rien, à personne.

- Je...

Elle toussota légèrement. Elle était capable d'en parler, mais frémissait rien qu'au souvenir. Elle prit un chocolat, et en mangea la moitié.

- Mon père... C'est lui. En fait... Je... Je crois que mon père aurait préféré avoir un fils, ou peut être même qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir d'enfants, je ne sais pas. Et dans tous les cas, je n'étais pas l'enfant qu'il aurait aimé avoir. J'étais, et je suis toujours, une sale gosse indisciplinée. A partir de six ans, dès que je faisais quelque chose de "mal", je ... Mon père me giflais. Et quand j'avais neuf ans, et qu'il est rentré totalement ivre, je lui ai mal parlé, et je ... L'ai traité d'ivrogne. Raconta-t-elle en déglutissant, finissant son chocolat.

- Et ...? L'encouragea George.

- Il a pas aimé. Pas du tout du tout. Il a attrapé une bouteille de vin vide, et l'a envoyé vers ... Moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de me tourner. J'ai été à Ste Mangouste. C'était dur, à la maison. Mais je ne pouvais pas

me plaindre à ma mère; elle risquait aussi de se faire frapper, et je ne voulais pas que ça lui arrive. Elle est si gentille, si douce... Je ne pouvais pas. Alors... J'ai enduré, rien de plus. Et Malfoy sait ça. Et quelques autres trucs humiliants et gênants.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux s'étaient embués quand elle avait parlé de sa Mère. Dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, elle sentit quatre bras forts l'entourer.

- N'en parlez jamais... Père pourrait s'en prendre à vous. Vous savez, cet été, il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Mais... Je lui ai tenu tête. Ça faisait longtemps. Mais je voulais venir. Ma mère s'est, pour la première fois, interposée. Elle a calmé Père, qui m'avait giflé, et j'ai fugué, en quelque sorte.

Fred posa sa tête sur son épaule droite, et George sur son épaule gauche. Elle les serra contre elle.

- Merci... De m'avoir écouté. Et de pas être parti.

- Nous ne sommes peut être pas des anges, mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres pour autant. Dit Fred.

- C'est mignon...

- On ne te laissera plus. Tu viendras le plus possible en été, et pendant les autres vacances, si on rentre. Affirma George.

George mit sa tête sur ses genoux, et Fred l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Draco sait vraiment tout ? Demanda George.

- Oui. Mon père lui a tout raconté, de mes expressions faciales au bruit de la gifle.

- Donc... Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi. Résuma Fred.

- Oui.. Affirma Mia.

- Et il est probable qu'il t'éloigne de nous. Et de tout le monde, en fait. Ça pourrait mal tourné, Mia. Il sait vraiment beaucoup de choses ?

- Oui. Il sait vraiment tout. Et je sais que si pour l'instant j'arrive à lui tenir tête, ça ne va pas continuer longtemps.

Un frisson parcourut Mia de la tête au pied, et Fred resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Les jumeaux se perdirent dans leur pensées, se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

- Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. Avoua George. Le chantage. Si on apprends quelque chose sur lui d'assez gênant...

- Non. L'interrompit Mia. Vous allez tranquillement retourner vaquer à vos occupations, et je me débrouillerais.

- Alors là, jamais. Je veux bien croire que tu es forte Mimi, mais tu restes humaine. On t'aidera. Et j'ai même déjà une idée... Attends... Voilà ! Dit Fred en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il sortit une petite bille rouge de sa poche. En regardant mieux, Mia reconnut le Bonbon Philtre d'Amour des jumeaux. Mais en regardant mieux, elle remarqua que le rouge était transparent de près, et que l'intérieur était rempli d'eau. Mia fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une potion Philtre d'Amour, très puissante. La personne qui l'avale tombe amoureuse de la première personne qu'il voit pendant 24 h. Une fois dans une bouche, la bille "fond" et la personne est presque obligée à avaler. Il se peut que cette bille tombe accidentellement dans le jus de citrouille de Malfoy... Expliqua Fred, en faisant rouler la bille entre ses doigts.

- Magnifique. Ce serait encore mieux que ça tombe lors du cours de Rogue... "Oh, Roguounet, vous êtes tellement beau, tellement viril, oh, je vous aime monsieur !"

L'imitation de Mia fit rire les jumeaux.

Quand ils sortirent de leur cachettes, et que les jumeaux allaient vers la Salle Commune, Mia prit congé d'eux pour aller aux toilettes. Malheureusement, Draco l'arrêta. Il la plaqua contre un mur.

- Davis... Ton père m'a dis que j'avais le droit de...

Ventre. Jambe droite. Joue gauche. Et un petit coup de genou dans le bras.

Mia arriva en avance dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quiditch, le ventre vide, la joue rouge, l'oeil tournant déjà au violet, boitillant, son bras tremblant par moments. Les coups qu'elle s'était pris la faisaient grimacer à chaque pas. Sa jambe la lançait, elle plissait constamment l'oeil gauche à cause du coup, et son bras la picotait. Elle se changea lentement, et une fois habillée, attendit. Peu de temps après, son équipe entra. Quand Dubois voulut la questionner, inquiet, elle lui sourit, ignorant la douleur de sa joue gauche.

- Quelle formation travaillons-nous aujourd'hui ? L'interrompit-elle.

Dubois parut déstabilisé, puis il l'expliqua à tous. Ils allèrent sur le terrain, puis décollèrent. Mia grimaçait dès qu'elle allait trop vite, et elle rata presque chaque but, ayant du mal à se maintenir sur son balais. Finalement, presque à la fin, Dubois lui ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie. Les jumeaux insistèrent pour y aller, mais il autorisa seulement Fred à accompagner la Gryffondor.

Sur le chemin, ils ne parlèrent pas. Les deux voulaient que l'autre parle en premier. Finalement, Mia craqua.

- Draco. C'est lui. Mais il a dit que si j'allais voir Pomfresh, il ferait pire...

Elle croisa instinctivement ses bras sur son buste, en frémissant. Fred s'arrêta, et regarda son visage. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Mia, qui grimaça.

- Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à la Salle sur Demande. Elle boitillait rapidement, s'essoufflant plus vite. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur, Mia le regarda, ne comprenant pas. Puis en se mettant à faire des allers retours, une porte en bois apparut. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et Fred l'attira dedans. Il y avait un grand lit, et plein d'étagère contenant des produits médicinaux. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, puis s'approcha d'une étagère, prit un pot et une bouteille, puis s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur un petit tabouret.

- Donne moi ta jambe, s'il te plaît.

- Mais...

- Je peux soigner ta jambe et ton bras Mimi. Pas ton visage, il le verrait. Ta jambe. Demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Mia tendit sa jambe vers lui, et il remonta la robe de sorcière, puis ouvrit le pot, enduisit ses doigts d'une crème rosâtre et les posa sur son genou, l'endroit toucha. Il commença à doucement la masser. Elle poussa un petit couinement, mais résista à l'envie de retirer sa jambe. Au bout d'un moment, Fred toujours concentré sur son massage, alla un peu plus haut, le haut de sa cuisse. Il s'arrêta quand elle poussa un gémissement plaintif, la douleur transperçant son genou. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je sais que ça fait mal. Maman me mettait ce produit, quand je me faisais mal. Tu as une fracture. Il a vraiment tapé fort. Ça fera moins mal pour ton bras...

Il semblait avoir du mal à garder son sang-froid. Il passa ensuite à son bras, alors que Mia haletait, les dents serrés, la douleur toujours présente. Quand il eut finit, il l'embrassa sur la joue, et l'allongea.

- On va passer la nuit ici d'accord ? Tu devrais ne plus rien sentir d'ici quelques minutes.

Il lui tendit une chemise de nuit noire et longue, qu'il avait pris dans la seule armoire de la pièce, puis se retourna. Elle se changea maladroitement, puis tourna la tête quand il se changea aussi. Puis elle s'allongea plus confortablement, ne ressentant plus rien. Fred la rejoignit, et sans hésiter, Mia se blottit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	12. Chapter 12

( Alors, oui, vous pouvez me tutoyer, toutes/tous ! :D Et merci pour les reviews, ça me touche ! Encore une fois merci quand vous dites que je ne fais pas trop de fautes ; dieu sait que j'en fais, mais j'essaye de minimiser le plus possible... J'ai une question ; ça vous plairait que je fasse des PDV ? Je m'explique. En gros, le narrateur serait Mia/Fred ou d'autre personnes, je dirais "je" et je décirais ce que la personne ressent. Répondez en reviews ! :) Et Bon Noël en avance !)

Chapitre 12 ; Drôle de révélation.

Mia se promenait dans Poudlard, sifflotant, la démarche sautillante. Elle tourna au coin du couloir, et tomba nez à nez avec Mr Malfoy. Un rire aigu s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme, et Mia, sans savoir pourquoi, parti en courant. En arrivant près de sa Salle Commune, elle dérapa en voyant Mr Malfoy. Il la plaqua contre un mur, une main sur sa gorge. Puis ses cheveux se raccourcirent, ses traits changèrent ; Draco avait prit la place de son père. Il prononça quelques paroles hautaines inaudibles, puis le visage changea encore, pour faire apparaître celui de son père. Ses habituelles cernes étaient plus visibles, et ses cheveux, où il y avait d'habitude quelques touches de brun, étaient devenus totalement gris. Son haleine chargée d'alcool l'entourait. Puis, il mit sa deuxième main autour du cou de Mia, et serra, lentement, doucement, un sourire acide sur les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de respirer, sentant l'air lui manquer, sa poitrine la picoter...

-Ia... Mia ... Mia !

Quelqu'un la secoua. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et regarda Fred, terrorisée. Il était debout, la fixant d'un air inquiet, elle était roulée en boule au milieu du lit, une fine particule de sueur couvrant son corps pâle. Elle l'attira vers elle et le serra, doucement au début, puis un peu plus fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là et qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle recula ensuite et prit le visage du rouquin en coupe entre ses mains, le détaillant, craignant de le voir se métamorphoser. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle se leva maladroitement, et fut soulagée de pouvoir s'appuyer sur sa jambe sans avoir mal. Elle fixa la pièce, puis regarda Fred, et toussota légèrement, la gorge enrouée.

- Tu m'aides toujours hein? Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ?

Elle poussa un petit rire puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, puis, en se mettant dos à lui, qui se tournait aussi, s'habilla. Tandis qu'il se changeait aussi, elle ouvrit un tiroir et trouva une brosse à cheveux. Elle se coiffa rapidement, puis, quand Fred eut terminé, ils s'en allèrent. L'oeil gauche de Mia présentait désormais une belle couleur violacée. Mais sa joue avait reprit sa teinte normale, rosée, et ne lui faisait plus mal.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, avec George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, et Ginny, bien que cette dernière paraissait dans ses pensées, pâlote. Mia ignora les regards que lui valaient son oeil, et mangeait le plus normalement du monde. Finalement, se sentant trop observée, elle sortit en première. En errant dans les couloirs, elle repensa à son rêve. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps quand elle vit Malfoy passer en face d'elle et disparaître dans un autre couloir, en riant, piaillant des moqueries sur un élève. Il semblait tellement mauvais...

- Il n'est pas mauvais.

Une voix sage résonna dans son oreille. Elle sursauta, puis se retourna. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait en face d'elle, se tenant les mains dans le dos, son visage exprimant toute sa sagesse. Mia avait l'impression d'être transpercée par ces yeux bleus glacials, et elle se demanda même s'il n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées. Il se mit à marcher, et Mia prit cela comme une invitation, et se mit à marcher avec lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ?

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment aimable avec vous. C'est un vilain coquard qu'il vous a fait, Miss Davis, mais il se trouve que ma curiosité l'a emporté, et il parlait à ses deux amis du fait que votre Père l'avait autorisé à beaucoup de choses. Je pense qu'il aurait pu vous faire pire. Mais il a juste fait ça pour pouvoir le raconter à votre père, sans trop culpabiliser des blessures occasionées.

- C'est un monstre. Marmonna Mia, assez fort pour que l'homme l'entende.

- Il n'est pas mauvais, répéta-t-il. J'ai découvert une autre chose, cependant. Il semble qu'un lien vous unisse, vous, et Mr Malfoy. Un lien familial.

- Familial ? Professeur, vous...

- Non, je ne suis pas fou. Je ne vous parlerais pas de ça si je n'en avais pas la certitude, et, sans vantardise, je suis intelligent, croyez moi, ce que je dis est vrai. Je ne connais cependant pas le lien qui vous unis. Je dois avouer qu'une idée me chatouille l'esprit depuis que je suis au courant.

- Laquelle, Professeur ?

- J'ai dans l'idée qu'il est votre demi-frère.

Mia le regarda, bouche bée. Pour une première conversation avec le Directeur, elle devait avouer que c'était chargé en émotions. Les mots semblaient bloquer dans sa gorge, et le Professeur Dumbledore sembla comprendre sa question muette.

- Je pense que votre Mère a eu une aventure avec Mr Malfoy. Mais votre Mère vous a eu très jeune, il faut l'excuser. Elle vous aime vraiment beaucoup. Ce qui expliquerait aussi vos cheveux. Vous êtes blonde, mais par moment châtain. Étrange, n'est-ce pas?

Puis il se tut et continua de marcher. Mia s'en alla après avoir bégayé des remerciements. Fred, George. Il fallait qu'elle les trouve. Elle fonça vers la Salle Commune.

- Farandoles ! Dit-elle rapidement.

- Wow, doucement ! Répondis le tableau, en s'ouvrant.

Mia entra, et fut contente de voir que personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Elle alla vers les dortoirs, et poussa brusquement la porte, sans même toquer. George était assis en tailleurs sur son lit, et lisait un parchemin, et Fred sortait visiblement de la douche, seulement habillé d'un pantalon, quelques gouttes glissant le long de son torse. Heureusement ils étaient seuls. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de George - surement celui de Fred-, puis les regarda.

- Mimi?

Mia leur raconta ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, l'idée qu'il lui avait proposé. À la fin, elle reprit sa respiration, tandis que les jumeaux la regardait, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Toi... Et Draco ? Répéta George.

- Oui je sais c'est totalement fou mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas ma Mère était jeune, peut être trop et elle s'est juste amusée!

- ... Maintenant que tu le dis... Ta Mère est plus châtain que blonde, contrairement à toi. Et Malfoy est blond... Dit Fred.

Le rouquin prit une mèche blonde platine des cheveux de Mia entre ses doigts.

- Tu vois? Par contre, tu ne lui ressembles pas pour le reste. Juste un peu au niveau des cheveux...

Mia regarda Fred, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ses cheveux, qui formaient une sorte de fouillis de mèches blondes et châtain, semblaient, maintenant qu'on lui faisait remarquer, être un mélange entre les cheveux de sa mère et ceux de Mr Malfoy. Mia s'allongea, à l'horizontale, au milieu du lit, fixant le plafond du lit à baldaquins, pensive.

- Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est probable..., répondit George.

- Même vraiment probable. Ajouta Fred.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser hein ?

Mia ne s'imaginait plus sans eux. Ils occupaient désormais une grande place en elle. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlés.

- Jamais. Promit Fred.

- On est... Meilleurs amis ? Demanda Mia.

- Bien sûr. Répondit George.

Puis George s'en alla en disant qu'il devait parler à Lee. Mia attrapa le bras de Fred et le fit tomber sur elle, en riant. Il la prit dans ses bras en roulant sur le côté, se confondant entre paroles et rires.

- Une vraie petite lionne. Dit-il, entre deux rires.

Mia fit semblant de rugir, puis recommença à rire. Elle voulait oublier l'histoire concernant Draco, et Fred semblait le comprendre. Il était mature et gamin à la fois. Puis Mia s'arrêta, et un éclair de malice traversa son regard.

- Dit... Hier, on était dans la ... Salle sur Demande c'est ça ? Il suffit d'avoir besoin de quelque chose pour que la pièce contenant ce qu'il faut apparaisse ?

- En gros, oui. Pourquoi?

- Je dois faire mes devoirs. Et je suis presque sûre qu'il y a des livres intéressants. Et j'aimerais bien m'entraîner à jeter quelques sorts... Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Volontiers.

Fred se leva et aida Mia, ensuite. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, le soleil éclairant paresseusement les couloirs. Puis Mia fit apparaître la Salle sur Demande, et poussa la lourde porte en bois. Une salle semblable à celles du Terrier, comportant deux grandes bibliothèques contenant beaucoup, beaucoup de livres, une table où trônait un pichet rempli de jus de citrouille et deux verres, et un petit canapé.

- On se croirait presque au Terrier... Dit-elle, souriante, rêveuse.

Elle posa sur la table ses parchemins, sa plume, sa baguette et son encrier, puis alla vers les livres et toucha du bout des doigts les plus abimés. Au milieu des couleurs ternes, il y avait un livre rouge, pratiquement neuf, qui attira l'attention de la blonde. Elle le prit, et s'assit sur une des deux chaises. Fred lisait déjà un petit livre, en buvant son jus de citrouille. Mia commença à lire.

_Séduire votre belle._

_/!\ Attention, ces conseils ne sont valables que pour les sorciers qui veulent séduire des sorcières, pas l'inverse ! /!\_

_Sommaire :_

_1- Apprendre à la comprendre._

_2- Mettre sa baguette sur les signes_ amoureux.

Mia tourna quelques pages, le sommaire comptant 28 titres de chapitre.

_12- Technique de l'anonyme._

_Vous êtes trop timide pour aborder votre sorcière préférée, ou pour lui avouer vos sentiments ?_

_Ce n'est pas grave, rassurez-vous ; vous allez trouvez tout ce qu'il vous faut._

_Si vous voulez rester anonyme, n'hésitez pas à envoyer toute sorte de chose. Bouquet de fleurs, mots d'amour, boîtes de chocolats... _

_Peu à peu, rajoutez des signes qui puisse le permettre de vous reconnaître. Il ne reste qu'à laisser le destin faire. _

_13- Les poèmes._

_Un bon poème romantique sera toujours bon. N'hésitez pas à ajouter une partie d'un poème qui vous semble adéquat. Charmer son égo, flatter sa beauté, complimenter son esprit. Il faut qu'elle se sente aimée, cajolée. _

Mia relut plusieurs fois les passages, puis repensa aux cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu dans la Grande Salle. Tout semblait venir de ce livre. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce livre. Elle prit sa baguette, et pointa le livre.

- Reducto !

Le livre rétrécit, de sorte à ce qu'on puisse le tenir entre l'index et le pouce. Fred la regarda, puis sourit légèrement. Mia fit ses devoirs, aidé par Fred, qui s'amusait à lancer un sort changeant la couleur des cheveux de la jeune Gryffondor.


	13. Chapter special !

**Chapitre spécial.**  
>Pour Noël, j'ai décidé que j'allais vous parler des Davis et de ce qui se cache derrière leur création, et puis il y aura des anecdotes à la fin ! :) bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire hein, mais y aura peut être des détails pour la suite, tout ça... ;)<p>

**Mia Davis.**  
>Ahah... Bon, pour le début, il me fallait évidemment trouver un personnage. À la base je voulais que ce soit un garçon, mais finalement, sur un forum où une amie s'appelle Mia, j'ai trouvé que ça irait bien et puis je vous explique rapidement ; avant que je naisse, ma mère a fait une fausse couche, et l'enfant aurait du s'appeler Mia, c'est une façon de lui "rendre hommage". Donc voilà. Ensuite pour le physique il me fallait quelque chose de banal, mais qui ne ressemblait ni à Luna, ni à Hermione pour les cheveux, donc j'ai fais un mix!<br>Aux premiers abords, Mia est très réservée, respectueuse, voir craintive, mais elle s'ouvre facilement aux gens et s'attache rapidement, comme vous avez pu le voir -non le lire.  
>Il se trouve qu'elle me ressemble pas mal niveau caractère, mais je n'ai pas encore montré notre plus grand point commun ; l'impulsivité. J'en ai montré qu'un infime petit bout.<p>

**Coline Davis.**  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alors Coline. Pourquoi Coline? Attention, super explication... Non en fait c'est juste le nom de ma meilleure amie. VOILÀ ÉNORME EXPLICATION. :')<p>

Je me l'imaginais comme une mère plutôt fragile, une mère qui se ferait un peu "défendre" par sa fille, protégée par sa fille, mais qui reste vraiment aimable.

**Andrew Davis.**

Andrew, c'est le prénom du Père. Je ne l'ai jamais mentionné car Mia ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. Il me fait un peu penser à Haymitch de Hunger Games.

C'est un ivrogne qui préfère se noyer dans l'alcool plutôt que dans les problèmes. Peut être qu'à un moment je le montrerais sobre et je montrerais qui il est vraiment...

**MAINTENANT, PLACE AUX ANECDOTES !**

• Mia n'a jamais eu de petit ami ; cependant, elle a déjà été amoureuse, quand elle était petite.

• Coline Davis est libraire, Andrew Davis est barman - mais il vient seulement le matin parce qu'il n'as pas envie de travailler toute la journée :'). Ouais c'est un feignant. xD

• Attention, spoiler. Le professeur préféré de Mia sera et restera Lupin, même si elle aime beaucoup McGonagall.  
>• La matière préférée de Mia va peu à peu devenir la Métamorphose.<br>• Mia aurait préféré avoir Arthur Weasley comme père.  
>• Molly Weasley considère déjà Mia comme sa fille. Mia souhaitait que Molly la voit comme ça, intérieurement.<br>• Mia est en fait plutôt perverse, mais elle n'as pas encore eu le temps de le montrer. x)  
>• Un personnage féminin deviendra par la suite une sorte de grande soeur pour Mia. Je donne un indice ; quand ce personnage avouera son amour pour quelqu'un qui l'aimera en retour, Mia sera très heureuse pour eux.<p>

Voilà ! Bon ok c'est pas très bien. :') Sur ce, Bon Noël mes amis ! Keur sur vous.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 ; Rumeurs, rumeurs...

Une fois que la blonde eut fini de faire tout ses devoirs, elle releva la tête pour prévenir Fred. Cependant, le rouquin la regardait en affichant un grand sourire satisfait. Elle haussa un sourcil, puis attrapa une de ses propres mèches au hasard, persuadée qu'il lui avait coloré les cheveux en vert, ou en une drôle de couleur. Elle sourit quand elle vit que ses cheveux étaient roux. Elle ressemblait surement un peu à Ginny, mais les cheveux de Mia étaient ondulés, à l'inverse de ceux de la vraie rousse. Elle rit, puis il agita sa baguette et ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur naturelle.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouip. Je crois que... Oui, on a le temps d'aller à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Elle se leva,prit ses affaires, puis alla vers la porte. Elle posa sa main sur le bois, mais se tourna pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Elle se pinça la lèvre, puis prit deux livres au hasard dans l'étagère et sortit, avec Fred, qui riait. Le rouquin lui prit les livres des mains pour les porter. Elle marcha lentement, et en se retournant, elle vit que la porte en bois avait disparut. Avec un sourire, elle regarda devant elle, et manqua de tomber quand elle fut nez-à-nez avec Draco. Elle recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas, et ne s'arrêta que quand elle sentit le torse de Fred contre son dos.

- Tiens, Davis... Encore avec un Weasley. Tu es mariée ou bien ? Dit-il, de son habituel ton hautain.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... Il n'y a que toi qui te marie aussi tôt. Sale vermine, sale fouine, je n'ose pas penser au fait qu'elle a fait c'tte stupide bêtise, je ne veux pas penser au fait qu'on à le même...

- Père, oui, je sais, c'est un peu tard, Davis.

Mia ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Comment savait-il ? Est-ce que Mr Malfoy lui avait dit ? Non, c'était impossible.

- Apprends à être plus discrète, quand tu parles, idiote.

Il avait écouté la conversation entre Mia et le Directeur. Volontairement ? Surement. Peut être était-il juste en train de chercher qui martyriser dans les couloirs du château quand il a entendu. Mais il avait du s'arrêter et les écouter pour de bon. Elle allait répliquer quand elle se figea d'un coup, un frisson la parcourant. Mr Malfoy venait d'apparaître derrière son fils, qui affichait un grand sourire victorieux.

- Tiens, Miss Davis, Mr Weasley...

Mia frémit, et tout son corps se tendit. Alors qu'elle essayait de refouler les images de ses rêves, elle sentit la main de Fred prendre doucement la sienne, et elle se détendit un peu.

- Bonjour, Mr Malfoy... Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Tiens, Mr Weasley, vous avez enfin eu un minimum d'argent pour acheter des livres correctes ... ? Non, ça doit être des livres à Miss Davis, ou emprunter à la Bibliothèque...

Mia sentit les muscles de la main de Fred frémir, et elle fixa Mr Malfoy avec un air de défi. Elle s'avança d'un pas, et leva le nez d'un air prétentieux.

- Mr Malfoy, je vous conseille de la fermer. Draco et moi somme au courant de votre petite aventure avec Mère. Et je pense ne pas dire de bêtises en avançant que vous étiez déjà avec Mme Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que vous m'avez eu, que Mère vous l'a annoncer, et qu'elle a insisté pour me garder... Et j'imagine encore une fois que votre pauvre femme, qui ne mérite pas d'être trompé par un "sorcier" de la pire espèce comme vous, n'était -et n'est- au courant derien, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle, tandis que l'homme pâlissait. Ah! Je le savais. Vous, les hommes vous êtes tous les mêmes**... [1] **Et je ne pense pas me tromper en me disant que ça ne lui ferait pas très plaisir de savoir que vous avez fait un enfant à une autre femme, en plus d'elle. Ah... Stupide, stupide, stupide. Percé à jour par une simple gamine, ça fait pas trop mal, Monsieur ?

Un rire sortit de la bouche de la blonde, qui fixait toujours l'homme avec mépris. Draco semblait presque au bord de l'évanouissement. Quand elle vit, derrière Mr Malfoy, le Professeur McGonagall se diriger vers un couloir, elle recula légèrement, sa main toujours dans celle de Fred, puis adressa un sourire à Draco et à son père.

- Au revoir, Mr Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir !

Elle lui fit même un signe de la main, puis partit en marchant, Fred la suivant, bouche bée. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, Mia s'arrêta et se laissa glisser contre un mur, bientôt imité par Fred.

- Mon dieu, je ne recommencerais plus jamais. C'est horrible. Je déteste être comme ça.

- N'empêche c'était drôle. Quelle lionne ! Répondit Fred en riant. Ah franchement, c'était dur de pas rigoler.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas pris la main, je serais partie en courant. Merci, vraiment, j'ai pu le remettre à sa place grâce à toi.

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue, et Fred pressa doucement sa main. Il s'arrêta brusquement, puis se leva d'un coup, entraînant Mia qui se leva aussi. Il partit aussitôt, Mia juste derrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Rusard. Je crois qu'il aurait été trop content de nous trouver, expliqua-t-il, en riant.

- Comment tu sais que c'était lui ?

- J'ai reconnu ses pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu... Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle approcha ses mains du visage du rouquin et lui tira les joues. Fred leva les mains en riant, et Mia le relâcha.

- Allez, dis...

- Bon, viens, il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira jusqu'à lui, la collant contre son torse. Puis il se baissa, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Bon, tu vois, George et moi on a une... Carte, qui nous permet de savoir qui se déplace et où. Sauf que comme on est deux, et pas tout le temps ensemble, on se l'échange à tour de rôle. Aujourd'hui, c'est George qui l'a. Donc on a mis au point un système, qui fait que dès que quelqu'un approche, ça, dit-il en sortant un collier de sous sa robe de sorcier, devient chaud. Et la chaleur forme une lettre. Là, c'était un R.

- Mais il y a aussi Rogue...

- Non, pour Rogue on a rentré son prénom, Severus.

- En fait vous êtes vraiment intelligents... Dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est gentil ! Mais c'est pas ce que disent les professeurs.

Ils rirent. Puis un élève passa en courant, s'arrêta, et recula jusqu'à eux.

- Dumbledore convoque tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle !

Fred et Mia se regardèrent, puis filèrent dans la Grande Salle, intrigués et curieux.

(Attention, là, ça vient de mon imagination, ne cherchez pas cet événement dans les livres/films, il n'y est pas.)

Dumbledore était debout, et fixait les tables. Mia et Fred s'assirent, puis le fixèrent.

- Un élève a suggéré un jeu !

Les sourcils se froncèrent dans la salle où le silence régnait. Personne n'osait parler. Une voix forte s'éleva de la table des Serpentards.

- Un jeu ?

Dumbledore sourit légèrement, laissant planer le "supsens". Puis, il regarda une nouvelle fois chaque table.

- Oui, un jeu. La Grande Salle va être plongée dans le noir total. Seul les professeurs y verront quelque chose. Le but, de ce jeu, c'est de voir quels sortilèges vous allez utiliser, si vous le faites. Et pour gagner, il faut parvenir à sortir. Ceux qui ne veulent pas jouer peuvent rentrer dans leur salle commune. Ceux qui veulent jouer viennent à côté de moi. Et chaque élève gagnant aura une surprise.

Mia haussa un sourcil, puis se leva en même temps qu'Harry. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se posta à côté de Dumbledore. Les jumeaux les rejoignèrent, puis d'autres Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles finirent par les rejoindre, ainsi que quelque Poufsouffle. Les Serpentards repartirent, dans leur totalité. Puis, ils se mirent tous en ligne à côté de Dumbledore, et chacun se mit à tourner, tandis que la Salle plongeait dans les ténèbres.

- C'est parti !

La voix de Dumbledore s'était élevé dans le silence le plus total. Chaque élève commença à marcher, les bras tendus. Mia souffla, puis réfléchit. Un sort, un sort... Elle n'en connaissait pas. Cependant, elle entendit une formule non loin d'elle, puis un drôle de buit, suivit d'un petit cri et de rire. Visiblement, son sort n'avait pas marché. Mia continua d'avancer sa baguette tendue devant elle, pour éviter de toucher les autres avec ses mains. Le jeu était sacrément déstabilisant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se débrouiller sans la vue. Elle s'arrêta, puis se concentra. Si elle n'avait plus la vue, elle devait se débrouiller avec ses autres sens... Donc elle devait trouver une formule pour augmenter... L'ouïe ? Ou l'odorat ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de décider ; quelqu'un venait de lui rentrer dedans.

- Hé, attention ! Dit-elle.

Le rire qui lui répondit était familier, mais Mia fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à le reconnaître. Elle leva les mains jusqu'à la personne, plus grande qu'elle, et toucha doucement son visage. Elle frola une chaîne en laissant ses mains retomber le long de son corps, puis cligna des yeux. Elle ne put réagir quand elle sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les lèvres de l'inconnu étaient chaudes et sucrés - surement comme la plupart des lèvres -, et avaient un goût légèrement citronné. Elle resta sur place quand la personne décolla ses lèvres et repartit. WOW. Puis elle secoua la tête et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Un sort, un sort... Elle finit par en trouver un pour l'odorat, et le lança. Son odorat fut aussitôt augmenté. Elle leva le nez, et sentit ce qui l'entourait. L'odeur de l'inconnu était apparement aussi citronné. Mais, par dessus ça, il y avait une odeur de nourriture. Et, si Mia ne se trompait pas, cette odeur venait des cuisines. Elle suivit donc cette piste, avançant en se guidant grâce à son odorat, et toucha du bois. La porte. Maintenant, il fallait l'ouvrir. Et elle réussit. Elle se faufila dehors, puis mit ses mains sur ses yeux, la lumière étant trop forte. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitué à la lumière du jour, elle parvint à distinguer le professeur Lockhart devant une longue table semblable à celles de la Grande Salle. Le professeur lui adressait un de ses sourires éclatant et énervant, tandis que Mia s'avançait.

- Miss Davis, c'est ça? Prenez donc un des cadeaux !

Mia regarda les cadeaux disposés sur la table, et remarqua qu'il n'en manquait aucun. Tiens, elle était première ? Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle prenait un cadeau, et qu'elle s'asseyait sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle ouvrit le paquet qui ressemblait à tous les autres - papier blanc avec des flocons de différentes couleurs -, et haussa un sourcil. Reposant sur le papier déchiré, il y avait juste un bracelet noir aux reflets violets. Elle le passa, puis frémit en entendant une voix dans son esprit.

_-Bonjour... En choisissant mon bracelet, tu m'entendras à chaque fois que tu le porteras. Ma voix te guideras dans tout tes choix__**. [2]**_

_-Bonjour... Je suis Mia... Et... Et toi ?_

_-Je n'ai pas de nom, libre à toi de m'en donner un. M'autorises-tu à regarder tes souvenirs et tout ce qui va se passer par la suite quand tu porteras mon bracelet ?_

_-Mh... Violett, c'est bien. Je... Oui, tu peux._

_-Alors... Oh... D'accord... Donc... Voilà... Et ..? Ah, d'accord... Bon, je te connais a peu près, maintenant. Toi, ton passé, et ton présent. Tu te rappelles de quoi, en ce qui concerne le baiser ?_

_-C'était chaud, et ses lèvres avaient un goût de citron..._

Mia se sentit rougir quand elle se rappela du baiser, et regarda d'instinct autour d'elle. Seulement quelques minutes semblaient s'être écoulé. Elle se replongea dans son esprit, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés.

_-Mh. Et tu n'as pas l'air de renifler chaque garçon qui passe pour savoir son parfum. J'en déduis que tu n'as pas reconnu l'odeur... Donc désormais, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

- Coucou !

Mia rouvrit les yeux, pour les plonger dans ceux noisettes de George. Elle recula brusquement son visage, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu m'as fais peur, idiot!

Il rit puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu es la première à être sortie ?

- Ouip. Toi le deuxième. Comment tu as fais ?

- Une poudre spéciale... Il suffit de penser à l'endroit où tu veux aller et elle brille devant toi. Mais il n'y a que toi qui l'a voit. Ca marche aussi pour les objets perdus.

Mia tourna la tête vers la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Hermione apparut, et quelques secondes après, Ron et Harry. Ils prirent chacun un cadeau, et s'assirent à côté d'eux. Mia remarqua que George portait déjà un bracelet orange.

_-Tu me fais les présentations ?_

_-C'est simple ! Alors, là, c'est George. Il a un frère jumeau, Fred._

_-Ca, je sais, j'ai vu dans ton esprit._

_-Et eux trois, ce sont Ron -le frère de Fred et George-, Hermione, et Harry. Ron, Fred et George ont aussi une soeur, Ginny, elle est aussi à Poudlard. Et il y a Percy, Charlie et Bill aussi._

_-Ils sont tous de la même famille? Tous frère et soeurs ?_

_-Oui, c'est incroyable hein ?_

- Wow, euh...

Mia cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Ron, qui avait passé un bracelet marron à son poignet. Ron avait l'air perturbé par la voix. Peut être le personnage était-il différent selon le bracelet ?

_-Oh, et voilà donc Fred... Plutôt pas mal ! Comme son frère, ce sont bien des jumeaux. Et ils sont plus beaux en vrai que dans tes souvenirs. _

Mia regarda Fred sortir de la Grande Salle, suivit de Ginny.

_-Oh, elle est trop mignonne ! C'est Ginny, j'imagine ? Les mêmes cheveux roux. _

Le bracelet se tut, d'un coup, pour être remplacée par une voix grave venant de la Grande Salle/

-Bonsoir, cher amis, bonsoir... Connaissez-vous Harry Potter ? Surement, surement. Et conaissez-vous ses amis ? Ah, Harry Potter est ami avec beaucoup de monde, mais je veux dire, avec les personnes avec qui ils "trainent"... Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley - non, la famille Weasley - Mia Davis, Neville... Commença-t-il, avant de se couper lui-même. Enfin bref. Hermione Granger, ne ressemble-t-elle pas à un castor ? Même Hagrid est plus petit que ses dents. Elle est même pas capable de se coiffer toute seule. Lamentable. Et Mia Davis, elle... Je vais vous confier un secret. Son père la bat. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui a fais des avances. C'est un monstre, cette fille. Fuyez-la, haïssez-la, mais ne l'aimez pas. Et Ginny Weasley...

Mia n'entendit pas la fin. Elle se leva brusquement, prit la main d'Hermione, et au moment où elle allait lui dire de la suivre, un groupe d'élèves sortirent et leur lancèrent des regards dégoûtés. Mia entraîna Hermione jusqu'à leur dortoir, et lança un sort pour vérouiller la porte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle prit Hermione dans ses bras, qui pleurait depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la salle commune.

- Shhhh... Tu ne ressembles pas à un castor... Cette... Personne a dit n'importe quoi. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose pour nous nuire hein ? Tu es magnifique, Hermione... Je ne sais pas qui a dit ça, mais je te promet que si je le trouve, il ne tiendra plus debout.

- M-M-Mia... Et t-toi ?

- Il a raconté n'importe quoi pour moi aussi. Faire des avances... A mon père ? Impossible ! Beurk. Alors ça... C'est lui le monstre. C'est surement Draco.

- N-n-non parce qu'il est da-dans la salle des Serpentards... I-Il n'a pas pu lancer le sort dep-puis la salle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- O-Oui... Même un sort à retardement, ça ne peux pas ê-être lui.

-Mais... Qui ?

Finalement, Mia berça avec douceur Hermione, lui fredonnant une chanson à l'oreille, puis la coucha dans son lit en caressant doucement ses cheveux, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une enfant. Les autres filles de leur dortoir ne vinrent pas se coucher, et Mia alla prendre sa douche, marchant comme un automate. Puis elle se coucha, roulé en boule dans son lit, sa baguette à la main.

[1] - Stromae est dans la place ! :')

[2] - Les rimes, c'est cadeau. Merci à Westyversionfrench, car un de ses OS m'a un peu "inspirée", je l'avoue et j'assume. Cependant, la voix sera plus normale. x)


	15. Chapter 14

(#JeSuisCharlie RIP aux victimes. Morts pour avoir fait vivre la liberté d'expression. Il se peut que ce chapitre soit triste, je m'en excuse d'avance... Bonne lecture.)

Chapitre 14 ; Triste journée.

Mia se leva le lendemain matin. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir paisiblement. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. La jeune Gryffondor soupira et se tourna vers le lit de son amie, Hermione, qu'elle trouva vide de toute présence. En posant ses doigts dessus, elle remarqua qu'il était froid ; elle devait être partie depuis un petit bout de temps, alors. Elle s'habilla lentement, puis ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard des professeurs, et encore moins celui des élèves, mais elle était forte, n'est-ce pas ... ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne devait pas manquer les cours, elle ne pouvait pas, en tant que Gryffondor, elle devait y aller, elle devait supporter ça et rire au visage de ceux qui y croient. Elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux, puis sortit du dortoir en baissant instinctivement la tête. Si elle devait être là, elle n'était cependant pas obliger de soutenir leur regards. Elle entendit tous les chuchotements s'arrêter, et sentit sa peau la brûler à cause des regards. Elle sortit en vitesse, en sentant sa gorge se nouer, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle erra dans les couloirs, en soupirant, contente que la plupart des élèves soient tous dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

_-Toi aussi, tu dois aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner, Mia. _Lui rappella la voix du bracelet, qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé.

_-Je n'ai pas faim._

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle mentait. La faim commençait déjà à lui tirailler l'estomac. Mais elle se sentait désormais tellement mal dans sa peau, tellement mal... Non, elle se sentait sale. Elle devait changer. Un ou deux kilos au moins ne serait peut être pas de refus... Elle ignora la voix dans sa tête puis alla en cours. Si elle parvenait plus ou moins a ignoré la voix du bracelet, elle avait plus de mal avec les regards que lui lançaient les élèves. En attendant que le Professeur Flitwick arrive, un Gryffondor s'avança vers elle.

- Salut... C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Enfin sur toi et ton père... Parce que franchement...

- Comment oses-tu.. ?

Elle le fixa, puis afficha une mine déçue.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'aime pas mon père. Jamais je ne lui ferais des avances ! Et jamais je ne l'aimerais tout simplement. Alors arrête de penser ça ! Par les fesses de Merlin, vous croyez tout ce qu'on vous raconte ou bien ! Idiot !

Mia souffla puis entra en cours. Les regards changèrent peu à peu, devenant surpris quant à sa réaction. Encore une fois, elle les ignora. Sa journée passa, trop lentement à son goût. Elle soupira puis une fois que les cours furent finis, elle hésita entre aller dans la Grande Salle ou directement au dortoir. Elle finit par entrer dans la Grande Salle, pour manger une cuillère à soupe d'haricots verts, et avant que quelqu'un puisse lui adresser la parole, elle partit. Elle alla vers sa Salle Commune, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, puis entra. Elle ouvrit aussitôt à la chouette de sa mère, les sourcils froncés. Elle décrocha la lettre de la patte de l'animal, puis lui caressa doucement la tête, avant de la laisser repartir et de fermer la fenêtre. Mia déplia lentement le parchemin. Il n'y avait que deux mots. _Sainte Mangouste. _Et Mia se douta de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui avait écrit, mais son père. L'écriture soignée de sa mère laissais place à une écriture brouillon et maladroite. Mia n'écrivait jamais à son père. Mais quand ça arrivait, c'était toujours par mots, et pas par phrases. Son père lui avait écrit. Sa mère était à Ste Mangouste. Que faire ? Aller voir McGonagall. Oui. Et ensemble, elles iraient voir Dumbledore. Il trouverait un moyen d'y aller rapidement, et Mia apprendrait que sa mère n'avait presque rien. Voilà. Elle se tourna, ses mains tremblantes serrant le parchemin dans sa main, puis sortit, en se retenant pour ne pas courir. Au détour d'un couloir, elle fut arrêtée par le torse de George. Fred était à côté de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers eux et rougit d'embarras. Et s'ils croyaient les rumeurs ...?

- Mia... Commença George.

- Non. Pas le temps. Ma mère est à Ste Mangouste.

Elle les regarda puis fila vers le bureau de McGonagall. Les pas précipités qu'elle entendit derrière elle la rassurèrent ; les jumeaux allait l'aider. Elle toqua, et entra quand elle y fut autorisé, suivit des deux rouquins.

- Miss Davis, Mrs Weasley... ? Dit McGonagall, en les regardant tour à tour.

- J'ai besoin de voir Dumbledore, madame.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma... Ma mère est à Ste Mangouste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, comment, où même depuis quand, je sais juste qu'elle y est. J'ai besoin d'aller la voir... Et je... J'ai besoin d'eux... J'ai besoin d'eux. Répéta-t-elle plus doucement, en regardant les jumeaux.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis emmena Mia et les jumeaux. Les deux rouquins prirent chacun une des mains de la Gryffondor, pour calmer ses tremblements. Elle se pinça les lèvres, anxieuse, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci faisait les cents pas, et s'arrêta en les voyant.

- Miss Davis, messieurs Weasley... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

McGonagall regarda Mia, qui inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je... Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre. Il n'y a que deux mots dessus mais quand on s'écrit, on communique juste par mots... Et les deux mots sont simple : Ste Mangouste. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma mère qui a écrit, même si c'était sa chouette. C'était mon père. J'en ai conclus que ma mère était à Ste Mangouste. J'ai besoin de la voir, Professeur. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de sa présence là-bas, mais elle y est. Et j'ai peur d'apprendre pourquoi elle y est. Mais il faut que j'y aille, professeur, je ne peux pas attendre demain matin, ou ce week-end, je vous en supplie...

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement. Dumbledore autorisa Mia à se rendre avec les jumeaux à Ste Mangouste, en disant qu'un ami à lui s'occuperait d'eux là-bas. Il leur expliqua qu'ils allaient prendre la poudre de cheminette. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, où un homme brun les attendaient. Il s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour, je suis Remus Lupin... Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir ici... Pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en regardant Mia.

- Bonjour... Mia Davis et Fred et George Weasley... Oui, c'est ça... Ma mère...

- Je sais, je sais. Venez, elle est au quatrième étage.

Il lui sourit, puis ils allèrent tous dans l'ascenseur. Ils étaient silencieux, et Mia regardait ses pieds, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

- Mr Lupin...

- Appellez moi Remus, je vous en prie.

- D'accord, euh.. Remus, ma mère... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Oubliettes. On lui a lancé le sort. Il est possible de lancer un contre-sort mais les conséquences pourraient être beaucoup plus grave... Je vous préviens de suite, Miss Davis, elle... Elle risque de ne pas vous reconnaître. Ne la brusquez pas..

- Appelez moi Mia... D'accord donc... Elle ne se souvient plus de moi.

Elle se tut, puis ils sortirent au quatrième étage. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre où était sa mère. Il y avait deux autres patients, dont un qui avait les muscles du visage tous détendus - trop détendus. Surement un sort qui avait mal tourné. Au fond, sa mère était allongée sur un lit, et jouait avec la couverture qui la recouvrait en fredonnant. Remus s'arrêta et resta à l'entrée. Mia lui lança un petit regard terrifé, mais avança jusqu'à la femme, en prenant la main des deux Weasley, qui semblaient hésiter. Mia s'approcha...

- Bonsoir ! Lança Coline.

- Bonsoir... T... Vous... Vous appelez Coline, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Coline Davis ! Dit-elle fièrement.

- D'accord... Depuis combien de ... Temps êtes-v... Vous là ?

- Trois jours. Je ne me rappelle de rien avant ça... Un homme est venu me voir et me l'a dit. Il ne faut pas lui dire, mais je le trouve très mignon ! Un peu négligé, mais très mignon !

- Oh...

- Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas, c'est la première fois que vous venez ? Vous avez de la famille ici ? Demanda-t-elle amicalement.

Mia ouvrit la bouche, et ne put retenir un flot de larmes, qu'elle retenait depuis la veille. Elle pleurait silencieusement, laissant Fred lui caresser doucement le dos, et George le dos de la main.

- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous... Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Coline, en la regardant, paniquée.

- R-Rien. Je vais b-b-bien. Pardon.. Oui, ma mère.. Ma mère est ici.

- Oh... Ma pauvre... Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va être soigner... Les gens sont très forts ici ! Avant, il y avait Elise, dans le lit d'en face, elle avait des jambes trèèèès longues, mais ils l'ont soignée !

- Ils ne pourront jamais la soigner, pour mo-moi.

- Jamais ?

- Elle... A subi un sort qui fait que... Elle ne me connaît plus... Excusez moi de vous avoir déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave... J'espère que vous reviendrez !

Mia se pinça les lèvres et sortit rapidement, en pleurant toujours silencieusement. Son père se tenait devant elle. D'instinct, son sang se glâca et elle lâcha la main des jumeaux. Remus était parti leur acheter du café et du chocolat chaud.

- Mia... Je l'ai découverte comme ça, à la maison. Je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça je...

- J'ai... Pratiquement perdu ma seule famille aujourd'hui. Je ne te crois pas... Elle n-ne se l'ait pas lancé s-seule. C'est t-t-toi.

- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, Mia. La prévint-il, agacé.

- Tu n'es personne pour moi. Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres. Ivrogne.

Elle le regarda avec dégoût, puis passa à côté de lui pour aller vers Remus, qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui sourit faiblement puis prit le chocolat chaud qu'il lui tendait. Elle le remercia puis se mit à boire lentement, en fixant le fond de son gobelet. Le liquide chaud l'aida a arrêter de trembler, et de pleurer. Les jumeaux buvaient à côté d'elle, sans dire un mot.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Remus, d'un ton compréhensif.

- Aussi bien que ça peut aller. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Nous ne savons pas qui a lancé le sort. J'ai cru entendre que vous suspectiez...

- Non, je vous en prie, tutoyez moi. Je n'ai actuellement plus vraiment de mère, et tout le monde me déteste à Poudlard, il n'y a aucune raison de me vouvoyer, vraiment.

- D'accord.. Donc j'ai cru entendre que tu suspectais ton père ?

- Exact. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas. J'ignore la raison. J'ignore la vérité. Mais il se peut que ce soit lui. Dit-elle, sans aucun scrupule.

- Il y a bien un sortilège qui aurait pu nous permettre de savoir... Un sort qui montre quel sortilège à utiliser la baguette visée. Mais ton père a dit qu'il avait récemment cassé sa baguette, nous n'avons plus rien pour l'accuser.

- Comme par hasard... Est-ce réelement utile de rester plus longtemps ... ? Elle ne se souviendra plus jamais de moi. Je n'existe plus pour elle... Ma présence ne sert à rien. Je suis désolée, Remus, vous vous êtes déplacé pour pratiquement r-rien. Je suis désolée. C'est valable pour vous, aussi. Dit-elle à l'adresse des jumeaux.

- Mia, on t'a accompagné parce qu'on le souhaitait. Pas par obligation. Ne t'excuses pas. Lui dit George, en lui souriant légèrement.

- Je vois que tes amis t'aiment beaucoup. Il est l'heure de rentrer... Faites attention à vous.

Une dizaine de minutes, plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle lui expliqua en quelques mots l'état de sa mère.

- Et... Merci, d'avoir envoyé Mr Lupin... Il a été très gentil. Très compréhensif... Merci encore de m'avoir laissée y aller. Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser... Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Mia sortit du bureau avec les jumeaux, les yeux toujours rouges. Elle les regarda.

- Vous venez avec moi dans la Salle sur Demande ... ? Je ne veux pas rentrer au dortoir. Je ne veux pas être toute seule. S'il vous plaît.

Et encore une fois, ils allèrent ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande. En entrant, ils découvrirent une chambre simple, avec un grand lit au milieu. Plus grand que les lits normaux, on pourrait facilement y rentrer à cinq. Mia ne fit même pas attention aux jumeaux, elle se changea devant eux, se mettant tout de même de dos, puis une fois qu'elle fut en chemise de nuit, elle alla au milieu du lit. Une fois qu'ils furent aussi en pyjama, les deux Weasley vinrent se coucher avec elle, tous deux posant un bras protecteur autour de la jeune fille, qui se remit à pleurer en silence.

- Shh... Ca va aller Mimi. On est là.. Tu viendras chez nous pour les vacances d'été. Shhh...

- C'est d-d-drôle... Vous ê-êtes toujours là pour m-moi... Vous êtes in-indestructibles ?

- Non... Ca nous détruit de te savoir malheureuse. Allez, dort maintenant...

Elle sourit légèrement, et Fred l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se blottit entre eux deux, puis s'endormit rapidement, épuisé, une énième larme roulant sur sa joue.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 ; Brisée.

Quand Mia ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit rien de plus que des cheveux roux. A moitié endormie, elle bougea légèrement, sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et deux corps contre elle. Elle réfléchit, puis se rappela lentement de chaque détails. Elle se rappella de sa mère, de sa réaction. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'existait plus. Elle... Elle avait perdu sa mère. Et c'était pire que de la savoir morte. Savoir que sa propre mère ne se souvenait pas de qui elle était très dur. C'était comme si c'était un zombie. Il est là, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Coline était là, mais elle ne pouvait pas être là en tant que mère.

Alors, Mia se recroquevilla encore une fois entre les jumeaux, reprise de tremblements. Ils n'étaient pas réveillés, elle le savait, leurs respirations lentes et regulières en temoignaient, mais leurs présences rassurait la jeune fille. Elle se laissa aller, pleurant silencieusement, en serrant le haut du pyjama de George, sans faire de bruit. Elle voyait tout ça très simplemement, même si tout se révélait être compliqué. Sa mère se trouvait en face d'elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, ses cheveux soyeux entourant ses épaules, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Et quand Mia essayait de la rejoindre, elle se prenait un mur invisible. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait casser le mur. Et qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais.

Elle se leva finalement lentement, touchant à peine les jumeaux. Il faisait encore nuit, et elle se dit qu'il devait être aux alentours d'une ou deux heures du matin. Mais elle s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et se balança machinalement d'avant en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle avait pour drôle d'habitude de s'asseoir à même le sol, quand elle faisait quelque chose de mal. C'était le cas. Si elle avait mieux protégé sa mère, celle-ci se rappelerait d'elle. Et encore une fois, machinalement, elle fit lentement glisser ses ongles sur son bras droit, plusieurs fois. Se scarifier avec une lame ? Non, jamais. Ca laisse des traces. Alors que se griffer fais autant souffrir, sauf que le sang ne coule pas forcément, et personne ne peux le voir, ça part relativement rapidement. Ce sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse qui l'envahissait devait s'exterioriser. Elle n'avait trouver que ce moyen. Et encore, les larmes coulèrent. Toujours aussi silencieuse. Mia n'hoquetait pas. Mia ne couinait pas. Mia ne reniflait pas bruyamment. Mia pleurait juste, les yeux gonflés, les joues humides. Elle se demanda comment elle allait affronter la journée, les professeurs comme les élèves, les cours comme les repas. Mais Mia devait être forte hein ... ? Toujours le même refrain : Mia, souris, fais semblant d'être joyeuse et ça bernera tout le monde, peut être même toi. Alors, en allant en cours, elle sourira. Elle montrera à chaque élève qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle ne se laissera pas détruire par eux, ou par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devait être forte, invincible. Et elle le serait. Et peut être qu'elle finira par vraiment croire qu'elle est forte, que rien ne la touche et qu'elle va bien. Peut être, mais peut être pas.

Quand elle sentit sous des doigts qu'elle commençait à s'arracher un peu de peau, elle s'arrêta, puis fixa le sol devant elle, inlassable. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir rester des heures ainsi, sans ressentir l'inconfort du lieu. Et c'était le cas. Elle pourrait rester jusqu'au lever du soleil comme ça. Elle entendit du mouvement, venant du lit, mais ne réagit pas. Elle vit un corps se mouver vers elle. Le peu de lumière que lui offrait la lune ne permettait pas de voir le visage de la personne. Mais quand elle s'assit à côté de Mia, celle-ci su qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, et Mia se laissa aller, posant sa tête contre son torse. Sa présence la rassurait toujours. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Fred. Qu'était-il pour elle ? Un ami. Un simple ami? Mia le voyait plus comme un frère, peut être. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, mais elle décida que le miexu était de dire qu'elle le voyait comme quelqu'un de sa famille. C'était simple, c'était rapide, c'était facile. Pourquoi chercher la difficulté ? Mia s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Tandis que Mia écoutait les battements réguliers du coeur de Fred, celui-ci se mit à lui chuchoter des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

- T'inquiètes pas... On est là... Shhh...

Mais pas une seule fois, il lui dit "tout va bien" ou "ça va" parce qu'il savait que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Mia lui en était reconnaissante.

~ Eclipse ~

Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement, les feuilles repoussaient, les fleurs éclosaient. En ce mois d'Avril, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mia, allongée dans l'herbe devant le lac, fixait le ciel, pensive. Noël était passé, et encore une fois, elle avait été gatée. Les rumeurs aussi, étaient passés. Même si quelques élèves persistaient à croire qu'elle aimait son père, la nouvelle concernant sa mère avait apporté de la pitié, de la compassion, ou encore de la gentillesse. Elle n'eut à s'expliquer que deux ou trois fois quant à son père. Mais Mia se demandait si, l'année prochaine, les autres élèves la présenteraient en tant que fille qui aime pour amour son papa. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se leva puis se mit à marcher, profitant de la fraicheur du coucher de soleil.

Mia repensa aux jumeaux. Ils avaient vraiment été présents pour elle. Elle comptait bien leur rendre la pareille, d'ailleurs. Et elle avait cru comprendre que Angelina ne laissait pas George indifférent... Peut être qu'elle pourrait trouver un moyen de les rapprocher ? Déjà, ils partageaient le Quidditch... Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à plus, elle ne vit plus rien, et sentit une main sur sa bouche, et sur son nez. Une drôle d'odeur envahit ses narines, et elle sombra dans un drôle de sommeil.

Quand Mia se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux. Elle avait froid. Elle voulait se rendormir, être tranquille, ne plus bouger. Puis elle sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre et dans ses poignets. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, pour fixer ses poignets. Ses yeux mirent quelque secondes à s'adapter à l'obscurité. Elle était accrochée à un mur par les mains. Mia voyait déjà sa peau rougit sous les bracelets de fer. Puis elle essaya d'avancer, mais une drôle de force retint son ventre. Une force invisible. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sorte de petite cellule. Elle respira calmement, refusant de se mettre à stresser. Bon. D'abord, il fallait clarifier la situation.

Se rappelait-elle de ce qu'il s'était passé avant ?

Oui. Elle réfléchissait près du lac. Puis une sorte de trou noir. Ensuite, elle s'était réveillée.

Où était-elle ?

Elle ne savait pas. Pour le moment, elle pensait à une prison abandonnée, vu l'état de sa cellule.

Que possédait-elle ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue. Elle portait juste une chemise de nuit blanche. Son pendentif était posé au bout de la pièce. Sa baguette n'était évidemment plus là.

Que savait-elle ?

Rien. Elle ne savait rien. Et elle préférait ne rien savoir. Parce que pour savoir, il fallait que son agresseur - car c'était clairement une agression - revienne, et elle ne voulait pas. Ca risquerait de signifier sa fin. Ou peut être pire.

Elle s'agita légèrement, puis essaya de tirer sur les chaînes, plusieurs fois. Elle n'était pas forte, mais qui sait ? On lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait une poigne d'homme. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas assez. Elle n'eut même pas l'impression de fragiliser le fer. Par contre, elle avait fragilisé sa peau, qui laissait apparaître un peu de peau arrachée.

Mia se demanda qui l'avait emmenée. Elle n'avait pas d'ennemis, enfin pas qui ferait ça. Les Malefoy ne le feraient pas. Non.

Puis, elle sentit un picotement dans son bras gauche. Picotement qui se transforma lentement mais sûrement en douleur. Et quand elle vit son bras, elle réprima un haut-le-coeur. Sur son bras, il y avait une profonde entaille, mais le sang ne coulait pas. Comme si on lui avait "soigné". Mais ce n'était pas ça. En plissant les yeux, elle remarqua des traces humides autour. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Du sang, des traces humides... Brusquement, elle crut comprendre. Et elle espérait avoir faux.

Un vampire.

C'était probablement ça. Mais pourquoi avoir utilisé un couteau plutôt que ses dents ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais on avait clairement leché et même sucé son sang. C'était flippant. Et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, on ouvrit la lourde porte, et un homme, brun aux yeux rouges, apparut. Elle le fixa, et il soutint son regard. Rien que dans sa posture, il semblait important, presque précieux. Il sourit légèrement, et ses canines poussèrent, appuyant contre sa lèvre inférieur. Encore une fois, la Gryffondor dut réprimer un haut-le-coeur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix rauque et tendue.

- Je ne peux vous le dire, très chère. En revanche, je sais qui vous êtes. Il est évident qu'Il m'a parlé de vous.

- Il ? Qui ça? Et... Vous n'avez pas le droit de le dire parce que si je m'échappe, ça se saurait hein ?

De l'espoir réchauffa son coeur.

- Il, l'homme qui m'a embauché pour faire ça. Comme tu mourras ou capituleras surement bientôt, je peux bien te dire ça. Je travaille pour un homme, qui m'a demandé de te capturer. En échange, j'avais le droit à ton sang. Mais il ne faut pas que je te transforme...

Il sortit un petit couteau d'une des poches de son long, long manteau noir, puis s'approcha. Mia frémit en voyant la pâleur de ses traits, ses joues creuses et ses cernes. Ses cheveux brun lui arrivaient à peu près à hauteur des épaules. Mia essaya de se débattre quand il approcha la lame, mais il plaqua sa main contre sa gorge, et elle s'arrêta. Il coupa lentement son poignet, un peu en dessous du bracelet, près des veines. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre l'entaille, et suça avidemment son sang. Une lueur de satisfaction apparut sur son visage, et Mia se tendit. Un petit couinement s'échappa de sa bouche.

- A-Arrêtez ! Non...

Ca lui faisait mal. C'était étrange. Elle sentait le bout de ses canines, qui titillaient sa peau.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps passa après le départ du vampire - a peu près un jour, elle pensait - , mais elle remarqua que la douleur qui tiraillait jusqu'à présent ses deux bras était partie. Elle prêta un peu plus attention à sa cellule. Il y avait juste un matelas, tout au fond de la cellule, et Mia préférait être suspendue au mur que d'aller dormir dessus. Elle remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus, et que sa chemise de nuit blanche s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux, et au niveau des coudes. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant une voix crier, au dessus d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de mieux comprendre la personne, qui semblait parler.

- ... A... A... Mia !

Mia ouvrit la bouche, puis se pinça les lèvres. Fred. Ou George. Elle ne reconnaissait pas exactement la voix, le plafond semblait la bloquer légèrement. Et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Mia se sentit reprendre des forces. Beaucoup de force. Elle se pencha en avant, tira légèrement ses poignets, et les chaînes se cassèrent. Elle fit de même pour son ventre, et la force invisible la relâcha. Fuir. Elle attrapa son pendentif, et donna un coup de pied dans la porte, sûre d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle semblait soudainement très forte. Avaient-ils touchés un des jumeaux ? Elle grimpa un escalier, avança vers un mur, donna un coup de poing dedans, et eut juste le temps d'aperçevoir son père au fond du couloir. Et merde. Elle remarqua sa baguette, sur une petite table, et l'attrapa avant de sortir.

Ressentant de drôles de picottements, elle baissa les yeux. De la neige. Et deux fois merde. Elle avait froid, très froid. Elle était sûre que le vampire ou son père était derrière tout ça. Son père devait être le "Il". Et il avait du jeter le sort pour la neige.

- Merde. Marmonna-t-elle.

Ses lèvres devinrent violettes, mais elle avança en tremblant, les bras sur son buste. Il faisait surement moins de 0°C. Puis Mia se rappela. Comme elle avait du monter, elle était au sous-sol, surement. Donc Fred devait être là. Elle continua d'avancer, en claquant des dents. Merde. Les picottements étaient présents partout dans son corps. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage levé vers le ciel.

- FRED ! GEORGE ! QUELQU'UN !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus parler. Un trou noir l'accueillit. Sa baguette tomba sur son ventre, son pendentif serré dans sa main. S'était-elle faite attrapée ? Surement. Elle allait mourir.

Une drôle de chaleur l'entoura, et elle se sentit portée. La ramenait-on dans sa cellule ? Ou était-elle morte? Elle avait peur. Elle se rappela du vampire, et sentit que si elle continuait à y penser, elle pourrait faire une crise d'angoisse dans son "sommeil". Elle sentait que la personne marchait. _Maman, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley, Luna, Neville et ceux que j'oublie... Adieu. Je vous aime._

Fred observait Mia, blottie contre son torse. Il l'avait recouverte de son pull. Il avait froid, mais elle plus. Ses lèvres, qui étaient carrément devenues bleues, commençaient à reprendre leur couleur initialle. Mais ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas. Fred devait se dépêcher, il le savait. Il accéléra le pas, les lèvres pincées. S'il pouvait encore accélérer, il ne le fit pas, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas garder le rythme. Fred, perdu dans ses pensées, se demanda pourquoi elle était en chemise de nuit. Surtout que ce n'était pas une chemise de nuit de Poudlard. Et les bras abîmés de la jeune fille l'inquiétaient. D'abord, il la déposerait chez l'infirmière. Puis il irait cherché McGonagall et Dumbledore.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois debout devant le lit où Mia était allongée. Elle avait repris des couleurs, mais semblait fragile. Dumbledore se tourna vers Fred, l'air grave.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non... Mia était absente, hier soir. Mais je me suis dis qu'elle était peut être partie se coucher plus tôt. Quand je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'après les cours, j'irais voir dans le dortoir des filles. Ca faisait un peu plus d'un jour... Mais elle n'y était pas. Et ... Je ne sais pas, elle m'aurait prévenue si elle était partie. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Alors je suis sorti, et j'ai commencé à la chercher. A un moment, j'ai entendu une voix. Et je suis allé voir. Je l'ai trouvé allongée dans la neige comme ça. Et je l'ai rammenée.

Dumbledore devint pensif, et Fred prit doucement la main de Mia, passant lentement son pouce dessus. Puis, sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passer, il vit Mia se tordre légèrement, puis se rouler maladroitement en boule, en tremblant. Fred se releva aussitôt, et lui caressa le dos. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Mia ... ? Chut... Je suis là d'accord ... ? Calme toi... Souffle un bon coup...

Fred l'entendit souffler, et il sentit qu'elle se détendait. Il s'écarta légèrement quand elle se tourna pour le regarder. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage du rouquin, et le fixa, longuement. Fred n'en était pas gêné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais il la laissait faire.

- Fred... Tu vas ... Bien ?

Elle semblait avoir du mal à parler. Etait-elle restée trop longtemps dans la neige ? Peut être.

- Toi, tu vas bien... ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

L'inquiétude devait se lire dans ses yeux car Mia lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je vais aussi bien que possible...

Puis Mia remarqua McGonagall, et Dumbledore. Et, sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de parler, elle raconta l'histoire, en fixant ses poignets égratignés, n'oubliant pas de préciser à quoi ressemblait le vampire, sa soudaine force, la présence de son père et le trou noir. Fred l'écouta tout du long, lui caressant encore les cheveux, sentant que ça apaisait la petite sorcière. Dumbledore parut quelques secondes perplexe, puis il sourit légèrement.

- Miss Davis, je dois vous confier quelque chose... Mme Weasley, qui a apprit pour votre mère et qui, probablement comme vous, suspecte votre père, a récemment demandé à ce que... Vous passiez vos vacances là-bas. Et je pense qu'il serait désormais trop... Dangereux de revenir voir votre père. Malheureusement, il me semble qu'il ne vous veux pas du bien... Donc, vous passerez chaque vacances chez Mme Weasley. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, ne vous inquiétez guère donc de ça. Votre mère avait précedemment donné justement une belle somme en lui expliquant qu'il risquait de lui arriver malheur, et qu'elle devait s'occuper de vous.

- Je vais... Rester avec les Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle, en le fixant.

- Oui. Ils vous adoptent, en quelque sorte. Et les vacances sont justement demain. Vous pourrez vous reposez, vous ressourcez.

- Que va-t-il arriver à... L'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le directeur, en toute honnêté. Déjà, il faut le retrouver. Ensuite, je pense qu'il sera jugé. Et peut être envoyé à Azkaban. Ou alors, libérer.

Azkaban. Il le méritait. Elle espérait qu'il irait en prison. Il avait essayé de la tuer.

- Merci.

Puis, elle se redressa légèrement, et serra faiblement Fred dans ses bras, souhaitant sentir une fois de plus sa chaleur. Son corps tremblait, en particulier ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Parce que la vérité était qu'elle avait peur.


	17. Chapter 16

(Il faut être Nés à Minuit pour Derek. ;))

Chapitre 16 ; Drôle de journée.

Plus tard, Mia se retrouva seule avec Mme Pomfresh, qui était penchée sur ses bras, l'air perplexe. Elle se pinça les lèvres, puis agita sa baguette en marmonnant. Rien ne se passa. Mia fixa les deux entailles, et la peau arrachée et rougie, l'air tout aussi perplexe que l'infirmière.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que... La personne qui t'as fais ça a volontairement prit un couteau à guérison lente et naturelle, dit-elle. C'est une sorte de couteau qui empêche de soigner par la magie. Tu finiras par te soigner, mais ça mettera du temps et ce sera peut être douloureux. Et je... Tu ne pourras plus faire de Quiditch.

Mia s'étouffa. Plus de Quidditch? Plus ... Jamais ? Devant l'air désolé de l'infirmière, Mia sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y jouer. Elle eut droit à un long discours expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jouer, ni porter, ou trop utiliser ses bras. Elle pouvait cependant tenir une plume ou une baguette, et un livre, mais pas plus. Mia, les larmes aux yeux, se roula en boule, et s'endormit comme ça, triste.

Plus tard, elle se réveilla lentement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et sourit à Hermione, qui lui serrait doucement la main.

- Comment tu vas, Mia ?

- Aussi bien que possible. Peux-tu aller chercher les jumeaux? Et Dubois s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient là, ainsi qu'Harry et Ron. Mia fixa Dubois, les yeux rougis, surement parce qu'elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil.

- Ça va ? Demanda Dubois.

- Aussi bien que possible. Répéta-t-elle.

Elle montra ses bras, puis respira un bon coup.

- Ça... Ne peut pas se soigner avec de la magie. Pomfresh a dit que ... C'était un couteau à guérison lente et naturelle. J'imagine que les menottes étaient pareils. Mais... Je... Elle m'a dit que... Je ne pourrais plus porter quelqu'un, utiliser mes bras ou... Jouer au Quidditch. Je ne peux plus jouer.

Elle fixa Dubois, dont le visage se décomposa. Mia baissa les yeux, honteuse. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, elle se força à regarder Harry, et les jumeaux. Ils semblaient défaits. Puis Dubois soupira.

- Je suis désolé, Mia. On fera une fête, à ton honneur. Tu peux te lever ?

Mia se pinça les lèvres puis se leva lentement. Elle remarqua plusieurs égratinures sur les jambes. Surement quand elle avait cassé le mur... Le mur !

- Hermione...? Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur ... Une soudaine force ? Enfin ... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer mais...

Hermione parut perplexe mais fila, surement pour aller à la bibliothèque. Tout le monde partit après lui avoir souhaité un bon rétablissement. Fred et George restèrent, la tenant chacun par un bras. Mia rit légèrement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui apprends à marcher!

- Tu ES une enfant ! Répondit George riant.

- Hé!

Elle lui tira la langue en riant. Puis elle leur proposa de sortir. Ils acceptèrent après avoir râler, disant que c'était justement parce qu'elle était sortie que c'était arrivé, et laissèrent finalement Mia s'habiller. Ensuite, ils se rendirent devant le château, les deux rouquins la soutenant, bras dessus bras dessous. Mia se perdit dans ses pensées, les lèvres pincées, faisant des efforts pour marcher.

- Dîtes... Vous pensez que... Que c'est vraiment mon père qui l'a engagé ? Finit-elle par demander, le regard rivé au sol.

- Ce serait logique. Répondit sérieusement Fred.

Ils se turent, chacun pensifs. Qu'avait-elle fait à son père pour qu'il la déteste autant ? Elle ne savait pas. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres.

- OH ! Tu te rappelles du bouquet et des chocolats que tu avais reçu ? Ton admirateur est passé te voir, hier...

- Hier ? J'ai dormi un jour ?

- Presque un jour. Pomfresh a dit que tu avais besoin de sommeil. Donc, ton admirateur est venu. Et c'est Derek Jones. Un Gryffondor, de troisième année ! Il était tout timide, mais il t'as pris la main.

- Derek ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, en réfléchissant. Elle se rappela ensuite de lui. Derek était blond. Il avait les yeux verts. Et Mia avait déjà aperçu dans ceux-ci des mouchetures d'or. Il l'avait aidé en rougissant, une fois, quand elle avait fait tombé ses livres. Elle sourit légèrement aux jumeaux, remarquant l'air renfrogné de Fred.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens de me rappeler que Draco est passé.. Il avait l'air coupable. Pas pour ce qui t'étais arrivé, mais plus pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je pense qu'il va te lâcher. Un peu. Expliqua-t-il, mais le mensonge était évident.

- En vérité, c'est que quand on est arrivé, Derek était à deux doigts de t'embrasser. Révéla George.

Mia gloussa légèrement. Derek était plutôt mignon, et il plaisait bien à Mia...

Après avoir parlé avec les jumeaux pendant près d'une heure, Mia se sentit épuisée. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, et elle fut bien contente quand Fred lui proposa de rentrer. Assise sur son lit, elle écrivait dans son petit journal intime quand quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie. Mia n'y prêta pas attention, se disant que c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était actuellement la seule patiente. Elle leva finalement la tête, en fermant son journal, pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle croisa un regard fougueux, curieux et joyeux. Ginny. La rousse demanda du regard si elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit, et Mia sourit en guise de réponse. Elle s'assit donc, et fixa son amie.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de cacher l'excitation dans sa voix.

- Ah, tout le monde me pose sa question ! Répondit la blonde en riant. Mais bon, ça va aussi bien que possible. Mais tu n'es pas venue pour savoir si j'allais bien, hein ? Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

- C'est normal, Mia ! Ce que tu es perspicace ! En vérité, George m'a parlé de Derek, de sa visite, tout ça... Et il me l'a montré ! Il est sacrément mignon. En plus il est musclé. Mais Harry est...

- Tu es vraiment fan d'Harry hein ? La taquina-t-elle.

- Mais il est mignon ! Et puis il est drôlement doué... Et sympa ! Répliqua l'autre, en rougissant.

- Ah lala. Revenons en à Derek. Il est mignon hein ? Et puis il est tout timide, mais courageux en même temps. Il est venu me voir, quand je dormais, il a failli m'embrasser ! Aaaah, j'espère qu'il va passer me voir. On pourrait parler.

- Parler, bien sûr !

Elles partirent dans un fou rire, l'air complice. Puis, après s'être calmé, Ginny se concentra, et cligna des yeux, puis sourit.

- Oh, je viens de remarquer, tu as de toute petites tâches de rousseur !

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué... C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais elles ne se voient pas beaucoup.

Ginny plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu plus. Derek choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il les fixa, ouvrit la bouche en rougissant. Mia rougit aussi, puis tapa doucement sur la main de Ginny, montrant Derek du nez. Ginny recula, gloussa puis se leva.

- Bon, je vous laisse hein !

Ginny lui fit un sourire complice, puis sortit en riant. Derek s'approcha, toujours rouge, deux sandwichs dans la main et deux verres de l'autre. Mia se leva maladroitement, et lui prit les verres des mains.

- M... Merci. Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Mia lui sourit, puis posa les verres sur la petite table de nuit. Derek semblait gêné, mais content.

- Tu as apporté ça pour moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui... George m'a dit que vous étiez allez vous promener, et que tu étais épuisée, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de t'apporter à manger ici...

- Epuisée, c'est un grand mot... J'aurais peut être était capable d'aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle... Mais merci, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis sirota son jus de citrouille en le regardant.

- Ginny et toi...

- Non, non, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! Elle a juste cru voir des tâches de rousseur sur mon visage alors elle s'est penchée mais c'est tout ! Expliqua-t-elle, en rougissant.

- C'est mignon. C'est la première fois que je le remarque. Dit-il en souriant.

- Moi aussi... Répondit-elle en rougissant encore, baissant les yeux sur son sandwich.

Ils finirent de manger au bout d'une heure, parlant de tout et de rien. Mia apprit à le conaître, et vice versa. Quand Derek leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, il se leva en disant qu'il devait y aller avant que Rusard puisse intervenir. Puis ils se fixèrent, et le jeune homme avança son visage. Il posa aec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser sexy, ni un baiser romantique, ni celui des films. C'était juste le baiser d'un adolescent timide à une adolescente timide. Si Mia ne le repoussa pas, elle ne prolongea pas pour autant. Il finit par reculer, rougissant et bégayant, puis fila.

Mia se pinça les lèvres, quand ell vit Fred et George adossés au mur. Ils s'assirent à côté d'elle, George tout joyeux.

- Quel mignon petit bisou ! Dit-il.

- Rien qu'un smack. Répondit-elle.

- A ta tête, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas aimé.

Mia baissa les yeux, en repensant au baiser pendant le jeu dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai connu mieux.

Soudain, George eut l'air coupable. Et Fred eut l'air de réaliser quelqud chose. Mia plissa les yeux et menaça George en levant son index.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Disons que pendant le jeu, j'ai un pousser quelqu'un à t'embrasser... Répondit-il.

Mia le fixa, choquée. Puis, brusquement, elle plongea son nez dans le cou se Fred, et recula, catastrophée. L'odeur de Fred était citronnée.

- Tu as... Fred et moi... On... Tu... Donc...

- Hé, Mimi, c'était juste un smack ! Rien de plus. Bon, Ginny va venir passer la nuit avec toi ! Répliqua Fred, se levant brusquement.

Mia sut que malgré son air détaché, il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Elle les regarda filer. Elle soupira. De un, elle avait préféré le baiser de Fred. C'était plus... Intense.. De deux, elle se rendit compte que Fred était plus qu'un frère pour elle.

Merde, était-elle amoureuse ?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 ; Dévoilée.

Ginny arriva un peu plus tard, pour trouver une Mia abasourdie. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et Mia la regarda. Ginny lui lança un regard du genre : allez, dis tout à maman, et la blonde soupira longuement.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

_Je ne vais pas passer par quinze chemin pour lui dire. Autant être claire. _Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à briller, et Mia rougit légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre ! Mais je crois...

- De qui ? Demanda-t-elle, avide de réponses.

- Je... De...

Et elle murmura le nom du rouquin. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai pas entendu, dis le plus fort s'il te plaît !

Mia marmonna une seconde fois, et Ginny lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Plus fort !

- FRED !

Ginny se tut, et la regarda, à son tour abasourdie. Mia soupira et s'allonger à l'horizontal, ses jambes touchant le sol, le regard planté dans le plafond.

- Mon frère ? Demanda Ginny, incrédule.

- Non, non, un moldu que je connais pas. Évidemment, ton frè...

Ginny plaqua son doigt sur la bouche de la fille, quand Fred entra dans la pièce. La rousse dut voir la panique dans les yeux de Mia, car elle lui souffla à l'oreille de se calmer.

- Salut, Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? On allait se coucher.

- Tu as reçu une lettre. Je viens te l'apporter... Loufoca m'a donné ça, pour toi, aussi. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir maintenant parce qu'elle était occupée.

Fred s'approcha et lui tendit la lettre. Mia se pinça les lèvres, se sentant rougir, puis prit la lettre.

"_Tu es à moi._"

Un frisson parcourut son corps, et elle oublia toute l'histoire concernant Fred. Personne n'avait signé. C'était mauvais signe, ça, non ?

- C'est de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis à lui, apparemment.

- A lui ? Comment ça ? Demanda Fred, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas. Répéta-t-elle, sentant les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

Fred lui tendit ensuite une petit bracelet avec un radis.

- Elle a dit que ça te porterais chance.

Mia sourit légèrement, puis le mit à son poignet, celui qui n'avait pas de bracelet.

- Tu es à lui... C'est peut être Derek ?

Fred semblait énervé. Elle comprit pourquoi. Si elle était comme sa petite soeur, c'était inquiétant.

- Non. Il ne ferait pas ça...

Elle secoua la tête, puis une idée éclaira son esprit. Et... Et... Si elle disait qu'elle voulait sortir avec ? Elle verrait bien la réaction de Fred.

- D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais... être sa petite amie. Enfin s'il veut.

- Oh, cool. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui a pu te l'écrire ?

- N... Non. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Puis il repartit, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mia se décala légèrement pour que Ginny puisse se coucher à côté d'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant les yeux pétillants de son amie.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, yeux plissés.

- Il a changé de sujet.

- Oui, et ...?

- Il change de sujet quand il est énervé !

- Il est énervé parce qu'il me considère comme sa petite soeur, sûrement, rien de plus.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je crois qu'il ressent quelques sentiments pour toi !

- Et toi? Comment ça se passe avec Harry?

- Change pas de sujet ! Rétorqua la rousse, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bon, il va falloir qu'on dorme, Pomfresh ne va pas être contente.

Ginny fit la moue mais ferma les yeux. Mia l'imita, et elle finit par s'endormir en écoutant la respiration de son amie.

Une semaine plus tard, Mia fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie. Cependant, Ginny et Hermione devaient garder un oeil sur elle. Mia avait voulu protester ; elle savait se débrouiller ! Mais Pomfresh avait maintenu qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir si elle travaillait trop -physiquement-.

Mia s'habilla donc, puis alla dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Hermione. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle rosit légèrement puis s'assit à côté de Ron. Dean et Seamus se penchèrent pour la voir.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Seamus.

- Ça va. Et vous ?

- Bien, bien.

Mia leur sourit puis commença à manger, fuyant le regard de Fred. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit et rattrapa Luna Lovegood, son amie spéciale.

- Salut Luna ! Merci pour le bracelet, il est ... Très beau !

- Salut... De rien, le pouvoir de guérison des radis est laissé de côté, mais je ne l'oublie pas.

Pouvoir de guérison des radis ? Elle n'était pas sûre que les radis aient des pouvoirs, mais elle ne la contredit pas, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Elles parlèrent un bon moment, avant d'aller en cours. En entrant dans la salle, Hermione lui intima de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Si ses bras la lançaient, elle les ignorait simplement, se concentrant sur le discours du professeur Flitwick. Au bout d'un moment, elle se pencha vers Hermione pour lui poser une question.

- Hermione, les radis, ils ont pas de pouvoir hein ?

- Les radis ? Non, pas que je sache... Mais pourquoi?

- Pour ça. Luna a dit que les radis pouvaient guérir.

Elle lui montra le bracelet, et la fixa, attendant une réaction. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle se retenait de rire.

- Loufo... Luna raconte des bêtises. Les radis ne guérissent pas.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Puis elle se reconcentra sur le cours, se retenant de bailler. Si elle aimait ce cours là, elle le trouvait tout de même ennuyant.

A la fin de la journée, après le dîner, Mia fila directement prendre sa douche, agacée. Elle n'avait pas su répondre à une question posée par McGonagall, et était énervée. Oui, elle s'énervait pour pas grand-chose. Mais elle avait "besoin" de s'énerver. Elle posa ses mains sur le mur, laissant l'eau chaude couler dans son dos. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle sortit de la douche, attacha une serviette autour de son corps, puis jura en remarquant qu'elle avait laissé ses habits dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchit, puis se rappela que Hermione était à la bibliothèque. Les autres filles de la chambre avaient changé de dortoir. Tant mieux. Elle entra donc dans sa chambre, puis prit ses habits, posés sur le lit vide près de la salle de bain. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette en sifflotant, puis se tourna pour commencer à s'habiller, et ouvrit la bouche. Elle allait crier, mais se retint. Fred, assis sur son lit, la fixait, bouche bée. Mia, d'instinct, tomba à genoux, cachée derrière le lit.

- Fred !

Si son corps s'était un peu plus affirmé, elle n'était pas prête à le montrer. Encore moins à Fred. Fred, le roux qu'elle... Aimait ? Elle vira rouge écarlate, dépliant sa chemise de nuit pour s'en couvrir rapidement, ne montrant que ses épaules nues. Elle attrapa une de ses chaussures -qu'elle avait posé là en prévision du lendemain- et lui envoya.

- Tourne toi, et ne regarde pas, où je te jure que tu ressortiras d'ici avec un bras en moins !

Il rit légèrement mais lui obéit. Elle se redressa, méfiante, et s'habilla rapidement. Elle envoya ensuite sa serviette sur Fred, encore rouge écarlate. Celui-ci se retourna, la serviette couvrant la moitié de son visage.

- Hé ! Protesta-t-il.

- Oh c'est bon hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Une fille m'a laissé passé. Je voulais juste... Te parler. Tu es bizarre, ces temps-ci. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Mia rougit puis s'assit en tailleurs sur le lit, en face de Fred. Elle joua avec la couverture.

- N-Non...

- Tu es sûre ? Mimi, tu sais bien que tu peux me le dire...

Fred alla jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit.

- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, Fred... Tu es important pour moi et tu le sais mais...

- Tu comptes aussi pour moi, c'est pour ça que je veux t'aider...

- Mais c'est tellement compliqué... Je ne comprends même pas moi même ! C'est comme si je tournais autour du pot sans jamais pouvoir atteindre la réponse !

- Et si tu m'expliquais simplement ?

Mia le fixa, mélangée entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer. Puis, sans comprendre elle même ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec douceur. Elle ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur sa joue, laissant son instinct contrôler les choses. Elle sentit Fred poser ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, et intensifier le baiser. Celui qui était innocent finit par être intense. Mia finit par demander l'accès à la langue de Fred, et il lui laissa. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, Mia se décolla de lui, plus rouge qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je... Désolée... Pardon... Je... Ah... Et...

Elle attrapa un livre puis fila dans la salle commune, une main plaquée contre sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Fred avait prolongé, est-ce que c'était un signe ? L'aimait-il ? Une lueur d'espoir réchauffa son coeur, et elle eut brusquement chaud. Ginny lui lança un regard curieux, et Mia regarda vers son dortoir. Fred était reparti. Elle attrapa la rousse par la main, et la fit venir dans son dortoir. Elle eut droit à un regard interrogateur.

- Il m'a vu nue. Totalement nue.

- Qu-Quoi ? Ca va vraiment vite entre vous...

Mia rit légèrement puis lui raconta toute l'histoire. Chaque détail. Comment elle avait réagit quand elle avait remarqué le rouquin, leur baiser, le fait qu'il est prolongé...

- Mais... Ca ne te gêne pas ? Après tout c'est ton frère...

- Non, t'inquiètes pas. Honnêtement, si vous êtes heureux, je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs c'est juste trop mignon.


End file.
